Мстительный Онсен
by nadin-hime
Summary: Перевод "Onsen Revenge". У SPR новое дело. На этот раз, в Онсене! Май стала целью мстительного духа, и теперь втянута в раследование серии убийств глубже, чем хотелось бы. Неужели SPR, все-таки столкнулось с тупиковым делом?


Название: Мстительный Онсен  
Фeндом: Ghost Hunt  
Автор: Shinigami's Lullaby  
Переводчик:  Foolproof она же и nadin_hime  
Бета:  PsInix  
Разрешение на перевод: получено  
Размер: 17 глав  
Статус: закончен  
Жанр: ужасы, романтика  
Рейтинг: РG-13  
Пейринг: Нару&Май  
Disclaimer: «Охота на призраков» мне не принадлежит.

ГЛАВЫ ОТБЕЧЕНЫ!!!

_**Глава 1: Инструктаж**_

- Май! Чаю.  
Танияма Май поморщилась, в сотый раз проклиная своего эгоистичного босса Шибую Казую - или просто Нару, как она его называла. Ибо ее начальник был, если в двух словах – нарцистичным Нару…  
- Уже иду! – выкрикнула она в коридор. Миниатюрная шестнадцатилетняя девушка направилась на маленькую кухню при офисе дабы заварить чай, и попутно удивляясь, почему во всем мире именно ей досталось сие сомнительное счастье.  
К этому дню Май работала в SPR** секретарем и на-все-руки помощником. SPR - Shibuya Psychic Research, исследовательский центр по изучению психических явлений – по сути, охота на призраков, с последующим изгнанием их нафиг. Май встретила Нару, когда семнадцатилетний деспот приехал расследовать подозрительные происшествия в ее школе. Возможно, это была любовь с первого взгляда, как в романе, но очарование продлилась ровно до того момента, когда парень открыл рот. Нару был стройным и весьма привлекательным, с глубокими синими глазами и вечно взъерошенными черными волосами – вообщем, у девушки не было шансов не влюбиться. Правда, это влечение не могло заглушить то раздражение, которое просыпалось при очередной самодовольной реплике, выдаваемой этим прекрасным наглым ртом. А поскольку, самодоволен парень был всегда, то и раздражение никак не могло выспаться, отчего становилось еще раздражительнее.  
Череда странных событий привела к тому, что Май устроилась на частичную занятость в SPR, где компанию подросткам составлял ассистент Нару – молчаливый китаец Лин. Ассистент был старше подростков, но беспрекословно выполнял все указания начальника. У Май не осталось живых родственников, и ее коллеги по существу были ее самыми близкими людьми, почти семьей. И как семья сносила всевозможные причуды ее членов, так и Май приходилось справляться с самовлюбленностью Нару и Линовой неспособностью социализироваться по-человечески.  
- Май! Где ты так долго носишься? - Она скривилась и спешно устремилась через холл в его кабинет.  
- Я вхожу! – стуча, она протолкнулась в двери без ожидания разрешения.  
Нару сидел за широким столом из дубового дерева, сортируя огромные кипы бумаг.  
- Просто поставь на стол, - он даже не поднял взгляда от работы.  
Май поборола желание вылить чай на эту заносчивую макушку, рассудив, что тем самым будет испорчена великолепная укладка. Вместо этого она просто поставила чашку рядом; какой же он ничтожный! Это невыносимо, правда, невыносимо – все выглядело так, как будто она совершенно недалекое и бесполезное существо! Но он был так великолепен, почти как в книгах, где красоте прощали все. Почти все.  
Но не по ним она судила о парне столь поверхностно, Боже возбрани! Все дело было в том, что Нару поднимал в ней самые глубокие и темные слои отвращения. Он – само воплощение дьявола!  
- Почему ты так пристально рассматриваешь меня? – Она зарделась, моментом придушив прежние убийственные мысли.  
- Ой… прости! – Девушка выскочила из комнаты, и захлопнув ее за собой, воскликнула:  
- Лин-сан, чай будете?  
Глухое «нет» послышалось с другого конца. В этом был весь он. Грубый, как всегда… Его проблемы находились вне ее разумения.  
Май переключилась со своей задумчивости на стук по парадной двери. Открывая, она отповестила отработанной фразой:  
- Здравствуйте, это Shibuya Psychic Research. Чем могу быть полезна?  
На пороге стоял молодой человек. Выглядел он лет на двадцать с лишним, с россыпью каштановых волос и темно-карими глазами.  
- Здравствуйте. Я – Хисаги Шухей. Извините за беспокойство, Вы ведь занимаетесь паронормальными явлениями, я правильно понимаю?  
Май улыбнулась: посетитель казался достаточно приятным.  
- Конечно. Я– Танияма Май. Секунду подождите, я позову директора для беседы с Вами, - она оставила гостя в приемной и отправилась за Нару.  
- Добрый день! Мое имя – Шибуя Казуя, я возглавляю SPR. Чем могу помочь? – Нару обратился к визитеру в своей привычной тихой манере и жестом пригласил гостя сесть.  
- Мой отец направил меня к Вам за помощью. Понимаете, моя семья, живущая в Онсене, и наши посетители – начали жаловаться на странные, порой пугающие происшествия, - темноволосый мужчина вздохнул и нервно поерзал на месте.  
- К примеру… - предложил Нару.  
- Одна женщина утверждала, что видела отражения людей в зеркале апартаментов, но обернувшись, никого не обнаружила. Другая посетительница сообщила о большом красновато-коричневом пятне в ее комнате, которое все продолжает расти и расти. Она говорила, что иногда оно становится кроваво-красным, как кровь.  
- Простите, Хисаги-сан, - сказал Нару, - но мне кажется, что у ваших постояльцев просто болезненно развитое воображение, - Нару откинулся назад. Май покоробило столь резкое замечание. Неужели он не может дать бедняге договорить?  
- Я извиня… - Май начала извиняться за вольное поведение Нару.  
- Это еще не все, - прервал ее Хисаги, нервно теребя пальцами. – Дальше больше. Один мужчина повторял, что слышал чей-то шепот ночью «Она идет за тобой! Она придет за всеми вами!», а следом вопль. Но самое жуткое случилось с моей младшей сестрой Кисой: ужасные царапины, словно от лезвий, идущие от плеча и спускающиеся ниже поясницы – как будто следы от когтей. Мы с каждым днем теряем бизнес, прошу Вас, помогите нам!  
Нару задумчиво смотрел на взволнованного молодого человека, его глаза расчетливо блестели… внезапно он обернулся к Май и сказал:  
- Май позвони Такигаве-сану, Аяко-сан, Джону-сану и Масако-сан, посвяти их в курс дела и попроси их присоединиться к нам в расследовании, - он поднялся. - Хисаги-сан, это дело выглядит интересным. Мои ассистенты и я будем готовы приступить к исследованию уже завтра. Нам необходима комната для установки оборудования и две – для сна, - с этим Нару снова исчез за дверьми своего кабинета.  
Хисаги-сан слабо улыбнулся, но с уже видимым облегчением.  
- Спасибо Вам, Май-сан! И передайте от меня благодарности Шибуе-сану.  
- Всегда, пожалуйста, - улыбнулась Май. – Мы свяжемся с Вами завтра! – Она прошлась с ним до двери и проводила взглядом. Это расследование казалось интригующим, и она снова получит возможность всех увидеть. Новое дело, новые призраки, но в этот раз бесплатные ванны!  
- Онсен, жди меня! – воскликнула Май.  
- С чего ты горланишь вовсю? Некоторые из нас все еще продолжают работать!  
_Будет праздник и на нашей улице, бака-Нару!_  
Комментарий к переводу:  
* Онсэн (яп. 温泉 ) — название горячих источников в Японии, а также, зачастую, и название сопутствующей им инфраструктуры туризма — отелей, постоялых домов, ресторанов, расположенных вблизи источника. В стране, изобилующей проявлениями вулканизма, существует более 2000 горячих источников, использующихся для купания. Онсэны бывают открытыми, когда купание происходит в естественном водоеме, заполненном горячей водой из источника, и закрытыми, когда горячей минеральной водой наполняют специальные ванны офуро. Отдых на горячих источниках традиционно играет ключевую роль во внутреннем японском туризме. (Взято из Википедии.)

_**Глава 2: Имбецил!**_

Май рассеянно смотрела в окно черного фургона, принадлежащего исследовательскому центру. SPR в полном составе был на пути в Онсен. Хоть она и предвкушала первое свое посещение купален Онсена, но усталость и была слишком сильной сейчас, чтобы радоваться. Нару настоял на ее раннем прибытии в офис, дабы погрузить вещи и оборудование в фургон. Ему легко было сказать – ведь он и Лин ночевали прямо в офисе! Ей же пришлось заводить будильник на полпятого, чтобы успеть на электричку. Май требовался хороший сон…очень хороший сон…очень требовался. Нужно ли уточнять, что градус раздражения просто зашкаливал.  
_Чертов этот Нару!..._  
- Май. Поспи немного, нам предстоит еще пара часов пути. Ты нам не нужна, засыпающая на своем рабочем месте, - сказал Нару в некотором подобии заботы. Май недовольно откинулась на спину кресла: ни одной положительной эмоции относительно начальника этим утром она еще не испытала. Это только его вина в том, что юная дева устала как лошадь!  
_Думаю, что поспать не такая уж и плохая идея,_ - думала она, поворачивая голову к окну. – _Совсем немного,_ - решила она перед тем, как сон сменил реальность.

Май снова оказалась в Мире Снов. Пространство вокруг было непроглядно черно, а она стояла посреди этого не-пойми-чего, одетая в старомодное юката. Юная охотница на призраков вглядывалась во тьму, пытаясь осознать окружающее. Нару говорил ей спокойно относиться к таким снам, ведь они – единственное, что у нее получается. Довериться ее природным инстинктам… нет, даже животным… согласитесь, не самый лестный комплимент, который мог сделать девушке парень…  
Май встряхнула головой. Ей необходимо было собраться. Тьма вокруг начала рассеиваться, и она увидела в отдалении каплю света размером с булавочную головку. И почти сразу краски начали сплетаться в осознанную картинку, вытесняя задыхающуюся тень. Началось.  
Первым в поле зрения попала средних лет женщина, одетая, как и Май, по старой моде. Девушка осмотрелась вокруг. Она была в старом деревянном доме, или лучше сказать – дворце. Настолько он был огромен! Темноволосая девушка поперхнулась – да это же Онсен! Май сделала шаг назад: женщина кричала на нее.  
- Хана! Я тебя предупреждала! Посмотри, что ты наделала! – Женщина размахивала руками над распростертым на полу мужчиной. Май с трудом сдержала вопль: в руках женщина держала мясницкий нож, а рядом лежал мужчина в луже крови!  
Май хотела пошевелиться, но она оказалась всего лишь наблюдателем в теле Ханы. Май/Хана подалась назад.  
- Мама, мама! Я не хотела этого! – Май слышала собственные оправдания, инстинктивно отступая назад.  
- Я говорила тебе не делать подобного! Так и должно было случиться; становилось все хуже и хуже, - кричала мать. Май растерялась: что становилось хуже? Этот диалог не нес никакого смысла.  
- Прости меня! Ты права! – Хана плакала, продолжая пятиться.  
- Я только хотела напугать его, но не убивать! – Женщина судорожно дрожала, поворачиваясь к дочери:  
- Никто не должен знать этого. Никто!  
- Мама, я буду молчать!  
- Нет. Не достаточно, не достаточно! – Женщина осторожно двинулась к дочери, нож все еще оставался зажатым в руке. Май запаниковала, она не может умереть здесь – это сон, и не более! Женщина занесла нож. Хана увернулась и со всего духу помчалась, хоть отсюда и некуда было сбежать. Боковым зрением она увидела окно и подумала о прыжке. Но было слишком высоко, третий этаж как-никак.  
- Мама! Подожди, остановись! – Соленые слезы текли по щекам. Она инстинктивно закрылась руками. Но вместо удара ножа, почувствовала толчок в грудь. Падение. Май летела вниз, вниз, вниз, вниз, за пределы окна.  
Девушка задыхалась. Она падала глубже, в темную воронку. Май давилась чем-то липким, похожим на черную патоку. А потом пришла боль. Всеобъемлющая боль. Девушка кричала захлебываясь собственным криком. Но тьма поглотила все. Май не могла больше дышать.

- Май! Май! Очнись! – Май резко подорвалась, она вся была в холодном поту. Нару грубо тряс ее за плечи.  
- Что случилась? Ты в порядке?!  
- Н-нару… больно… моя грудь… я не могла дышать, - из глаз Май бежали слезы, памятные ощущения были кошмарны, как будто она умерла раз десять подряд.  
- Май. Ты в безопасности, - Нару легко погладил ее по волосам, успокаивая. Сейчас он совсем чувствовал себя комфортно. Приведение в чувство истерящих женщин не входило в топ 100 его предпочтительных занятий. Быть может Лин смог бы… хотя нет вряд ли.  
Май успокаивала себя, бормоча словно мантру,_ просто сон. Просто сон. Просто сон. Она вытерла рукавом глаза и снова легла._  
- Извини, я просто… просто…  
- Тебе нужно поговорить об этом? Я имею в виду, не «хочешь ли ты рассказать?», а «должна ли ты рассказывать?» - Май слабо улыбнулась. Нару был полный профан в оказывании моральной поддержки.  
- Я в порядке. А мы уже приехали? – Она вытянулала шею, вглядываясь в пейзаж за окном, но все, что удалось разглядеть, это зелень. Много-много зелени.  
- Да. Ты начала кричать не своим голосом, как раз когда Лин поворачивал, не на шутку испугав и его, - Май посмотрела на Лина, который просто излучал вокруг равнодушие. Ага, конечно! Такого ничем не проймешь.  
Девушка открыла дверь и ступила наружу, тут же ее кошмар был позабыт:  
- Ваааа! Здесь так красиво! – Она кружилась, вдыхая чистый воздух. Их обступали древние, высокие деревья, долговязые ветви которых тянулись ввысь - навстречу голубому небу.  
- Это не отпуск – мертвенно выдал Нару, - это работа.  
Май надула губы, ее хорошее настроение стремительно сдувалось.  
- Знаешь что! Теперь ты `Кайфообломщик Нару`! – Победоносно сказала она. _Ботан! Ботан! Ботан! _  
- Это ты зря, Нару – звучит намного хуже! – Май отпрянула назад. Выражение лица парня было пугающе довольным.  
Она бросила его подкалывать и еще раз окинула взглядом пейзаж. В пятнистой тени за деревьями стояло большое здание. Май сделала несколько шагов, чтобы лучше рассмотреть строение. Оно было старо и величественно, но выглядело обветшалым. Очевидно, в своё время этот дом был грандиозен. Сложная резьба по дереву украшала стены, а над крышей Май увидела пар, поднимающийся из кирпичного дымохода.  
Здание вид имело ветхий и, должно быть, разваливалось на части, но, не смотря ни на что, захватывало дух.  
- Вау… потрясающе! Это и есть Онсен?  
- Да, Госпожа Очевидность!  
- Эй, я перестала давать клички, так что будет честным, если и ты прекратишь! – Май упрямо скрестила руки на груди. - Помесь гибрида с носорогом!  
- Неуч.  
- Придурок!  
- Тугодум.  
- Лузер!  
- Имбецил.  
- Идио… стоп, что еще за за имбецил?!  
- Посмотри в словаре, тупица*.  
У Лина кружилась голова. Иногда эти двое вели себя, словно им по пять лет. Хотя нет, эти вели себя хуже. Обычно пятилетние таким образом просто требовали немного внимания к себе, эти же двое могли продолжать часами в том же духе просто ради процесса. Лин вздохнул. Он уже чувствовал приближение мигрени…

Комментарии к переводу:  
*Имбецильность — средняя степень умственной отсталости, обусловленная задержкой развития мозга плода или ребенка в первые годы жизни. Кстати для общего развития:  
IQ30 – у.о. степени идиотии.  
IQ=30-50 – у.о. степени имбецильности.  
IQ=50-70 – у.о. степени дебильности.  
IQ=от 80 – средние способности накапливать и усваивать знания, строить на их основе заключения, выполнять мыслительные операции, решать задачи.  
IQ=100 – способен получить начальное профессиональное образование.  
IQ=120-130 – способен освоить программу ВУЗа

_**Глава 3: Встреча**_

- Такигава, Аяко, Джон, Масако! – Май неистово махала руками, как регулировщик на взлетно-посадочной полосе. Прошло уже достаточно времени со случая с поместьем Урадо, когда она последний раз видела остальных сотрудников SPR.  
- Цветущая, как всегда, нэ, чиби? – Такигава заключи Май в медвежьии объятья. – Уверена, что не хочешь жить со мной?  
- Абсолютно! – Улыбнулась Май, памятуя на будущее избегать впредь подобных обнимашек светловолосого двадцатипятилетнего гитариста/монаха/экзорциста. Она повернулась к Масако – медиум, как всегда игнорировала ее. Что ж, - думала она, - некоторые вещи просто не должны меняться, верно?  
- Здравствуй, Май! Как ты? – спросил белокурый молодой человек в рясе, говоривший с жутким австралийским акцентом.  
- Отлично, Джон! Так здорово снова увидеть вас всех!!! – Бодро ответила она католическому священнику. – Похоже, что снова все мы собрались!  
- Что ж, похоже, я не скоро смогу избавиться от этой бестолковщины, - пожаловалась медноволосая женщина, толкнувшая Такигаву в бок.  
- Аяко, милая, не будь такой жестокой, - притворно слащаво пропел Такигава синтоистской жрице. – Ты же знаешь, как я тебя ненавижу, не так ли?  
- Алло, гараж. Мы здесь собрались по работе. Перенесите свои ребяческие споры на какое-нибудь другое время, – лицо Нару было придельно нейтрально. - Я поговорил с Хисаги-саном, они уже приготовили комнаты для нас, так что нужно разгрузить вещи. Это первое. А затем он введет нас в детали дела. Кто хочет помочь мне с оборудованием?  
Такигава пытался незаметно задковать, совершенно не вдохновленный маячащей перспективой таскания восьмидесятифунтовых* экранов, камер, и прочей технической лабуды…  
- А. Такигава-сан, спасибо за твою отзывчивость. Я покажу, где лежит аппаратура, - сказал Нару, пронзив мужчину холодным взглядом. Такигава театрально зарыдал, устроив целое представление с заламыванием спины в дугу, а затем покорно поплелся за Нару к черному фургону.

Такигава разваливалившись отдыхал после того, как перенес все оборудование Нару на базу:  
- Убейте меня! Я сейчас даже пошевелиться не могу…  
- Хватит быть тряпкой, вставай! У нас собрание! – Фыркнула Аяко, подталкивая монаха носком туфли.  
Хисаги сел за стол вместе с Нару, Лином, Джоном, Май и Масако, улыбаясь кривлянию этих двоих.  
- Хисаги-сан, будьте добры еще раз сообщить все сказанное Вами в офисе SPR, - попросил Нару.  
- Конечно. Один мужчина слышал голоса и крики. Женщина жаловалась на растущее пятно цвета ржавчины, а другая видела людей в отражении зеркала, которых не было в комнате. Также у моей сестры Кисы ужасные порезы через всю спину, - Хисаги вздохнул и продолжил. – Мои родители в отпуске, в городе их нет, поэтому мы с Кисой временно перебрались сюда, в Онсен. Мой отец попросил вашей помощи, и, я надеюсь, мы сможем положить конец этим проделкам призраков до их возвращения.  
- Постараемся. Как долго ваша семья управляет этим местом? – Спросил Нару, как только Лин набрал на компьютере рассказ Хисаги.  
- Мы здесь только двадцать лет. Я не знаю, кто здесь жил раньше.  
- Хорошо, это пока что все. Если у нас еще появятся вопросы…  
- Конечно, не колеблясь, спрашивайте. Оставляю вас вашей работе. Еще раз спасибо! – Хисаги низко поклонился и покинул комнату.  
- Я навел справки о здании вчера вечером. Оно – очень древнее, - начал Нару.  
- Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность! – Пробубнила Май.  
- Хватит ребячества, Май, - вздохнул Нару. Такигава хихикнул, но только для того чтобы тут же получить подзатыльник от Аяко.  
- Хватит хохмачества, монах-недотепа, - вздохнула мико.  
Масако и Джон обменялись понимающими взглядами: это могло занять определенное время…  
Нару полутерпеливо ждал, пока перебранка этих двоих (ведь Такигава и Аяко следом за Май держали планку заядлых спорщиков) стихнет, и продолжил:  
- Здесь жили пять семей до появления Хисаги. В первых двух – ничего особого. Что же касается третьей, Ямада, - они все бесследно исчезли. В этой семье было три человека, включая дочь Хану. После них здесь обитала семья Урасаи, дочь которых, Хинари, исчезла в возрасте пятнадцати лет. Наконец, в последней семье, жившей здесь, была дочь Утау, которая также бесследно пропала.  
- Кажется, будто сам Онсен проклят: пять исчезновений за сотню лет. И, похоже, жертвы, в основном, подростки, - подытожил Такигава.  
Май нахмурилась. Что-то в сказанном Нару звучало знакомым, но она совершенно никак не могла зацепиться за ускользающую мысль…  
Вдруг, пронзительный крик разнесся по залам Онсена.  
Нару резко встал.  
- Такигава, Джон, идемте за мной! Май, подожди… назад!  
Слишком поздно. Май уже во весь опор неслась по коридору туда, откуда донесся крик. Да что, к чертям, здесь могло произойти? Хисаги, появился из-за перегородки в холле и отчаянно выкрикнул:  
- Вызовите скорую! Здесь пострадал посетитель!  
Май крутанулась на пятках вокруг себя и наткнулась взглядом на тело.  
Молодая женщина лежала на спине вся в крови. Из зияющей раны на всю руку сочилась кровь. Остальная часть руки багровела в ужасном ушибе. Май в ужасе зажала рот рукой – неужели женщина сделала это с собой? Она отшатнулась. Следов оружия не было, но как такое могло пройзойти? Кто мог это сделать? Дух?  
- Май! Живо отсюда! Звони в скорую! – Нару осторожно растормошил Май; она вышла из ступора и дальше действовала на автомате. Неожиданно, странный хохот раскатился по Онсену.  
Май, дрожа, выронила телефон. Она чувствовала что-то неправильное. Крик снова всколыхнул сознание, и ее снова захватило видение воронки. Черные цветы распускались перед ее взором, она уже не могла чувствовать твердой земли под ногами, а потом ощущения и вовсе пропали. Только падение в забытье. Она… падала…  
Ниже…  
Ниже…  
В темный омут пустоты. Просто чудесно.  
Комментарии к переводу:  
*80 фунтов = 36,3кг

_**Глава 4: Разложение**_

Май неторопливо скользила через пространство. Что-то происходило с сознанием, в голове все перемешалось. Один за другим сменялись сны, но все было как в кино. Никогда прежде она не чувствовала такой путанности ощущений в бесконечности падения.  
Сердце оказалось где-то в горле, от кружения по этой удушающей мгле. Если верить ощущениям, девушка кувыркалась в окружающем нечто, часами, пока, не оказалась в бассейне по колено в липкой каке.  
Это еще что за мерзость? Май окунула руку в субстанцию, а потом поднесла к лицу. Пахнет гнилью и разложением! Как же она сразу не почувствовала?! Девушка побледнела. Надо выбираться отсюда! Май дернулась назад, желая избавиться от этой дряни. Она добежала до края бассейна и согнулась пополам задыхаясь.  
Кровь. Много крови. Слишком много крови. Не свежей крови. Слишком много не слишком свежей крови.  
В оцепенении девушка наблюдала, как поверхность запузырилась. Вскоре обозначились три вполне узнаваемых очертания. Крик застрял в горле.  
Три девушки. Тело одной покрыто язвами, словно искусано неведомыми насекомыми. А остальные две – сплошь исполосованы. И взоры всех трех явно были устремлены на Май.  
Это кто ж их так?  
Одно из тел приблизилось к Май, слепые глаза излучали горечь.  
- Ты – следующая, - тихо произнесла она.  
- П-простите? – заикаясь, отодвинулась та. Этот сон не был одним из тех – и сие пугало. Подобного еще ни разу не случалось. Никогда прежде Май не общалась с людьми в своих снах. Раньше она только наблюдала.  
- В следующий раз она придет за тобой, - повторила первая, взором вперившись куда-то мимо.  
- …кто она? – Спросила Май, набравшись духу. Нару убьет ее, если она возвратится без информации.  
- Она, - унисон произнесли девушки.  
Май озадачилась, это становилось слишком странным.  
- Но, кто – она?  
- Хозяйка дома, - сообщила девушка в язвах, вздутое лицо скривилось в гримасе.  
- Онсен вы имеете ввиду? – Спросила Май, но картинка уже начала тускнеть, закручиваясь в водоворотом красок.  
- Она. Это все из алчности.  
- Что?! – Отчаянно прокричала Май. Но очертания призраков полностью пропали, и она снова чувствовала себя летящей, но теперь, словно наружу.  
- Она, - девушка была уверена, что точно расслышала сказанное теми кхм…телами.

- Май, - шепнул голос.  
- Май! – Теперь голос был громче первого.  
- МАЙ! ОЧНИСЬ! – и вовсе не надо так орать!!  
Май открыла глаза и обнаружила себя лежащей на полу, в окружении взволнованных коллег.  
- Что случилось? Ты в порядке? – Воскликнула Аяко, проверяя реакцию зрачков девушки на свет.  
- Ты ни с того, ни с сего упала, сразу, как только медработники забрали женщину.  
- С ней все нормально? – Спросила Май, принимая более-менее вертикальное положение.  
- Да. Там был только порез. Не была затронута ни плечевая артерия, ни лучевой или локтевой нерв. Она выпишется из больницы через пару дней.  
Такигава скорчил рожу Аяко, сыплющей совершенно специфическими медицинскими понятиями. Май прыснула от смеха, забывая о кошмаре.  
- Май. Не рассиживайся на полу. У нас есть чем заняться, - отрезал Нару.  
- Эй, подожди! А как же душещипательная история из моего сна?– Спросила Май поднимаясь. – Обычно тебе бывает интересно, - неужели так трудно обратить капельку своего внимания на девушку?  
- Отлично. Только быстро и по-делу. У меня, в отличие от некоторых, есть работа, - очень прохладно заявил Нару. На самом деле происшествие его беспокоило, но поцеловал бы розетку, чем сказал бы ей этого в лицо. Ни за что и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Еще и на людях. Вотъ.  
Май надулась.  
- Так мне не сотрясать лишний раз воздух или рассказывать? – И не дожидаясь ответа, отчиталась о коротком и маловнятном диалоге.  
По-окончании, Нару смотрел в пустоту, очевидно, соображая. Он вздохнул и повернулся к Май:  
- Значит, существа неоднократно повторяли слово «она». Что-нибудь еще они говорили?  
Май нахмурилась.  
- Ну… они говорили «хозяйка дома» и «алчная». И все.  
Нару оторвался от созерцания бумаг в руке.  
- Май, Такигава, Аяко осмотрите дом на предмет ненормальностей. Я и Лин продолжим исследования. Джон. Масако. Следите за мониторами и сообщайте о любых странностях, - он развернулся и возглавил шествие на базу в сопровождении Джона и Масако, которая тут же пристроилась с боку Нару.  
- Вечно мне отдают приказы! – Май просто кипела. – Он же только Царица Савская*, не так ли?  
- Тогда уж скорее, Царь Савский – Такигава взъерошил волосы Май.  
- Нет, именно Царица!  
Аяко ухмыльнулась.  
- Видишь? Все сходится, Нару – девушка. Вот почему он не проявил ко мне интереса, когда я предлагала. Попробуй теперь еще больше выставить меня на посмешище! – Мико шутливо толкнула в бок Такигаву.  
- Пф! Спорю, что женское обаяние Май смогло изменить его… кхм… ее образ мыслей… - правда, уверенности в голосе монаха не наблюдалось.  
- Попробуй только сказать, что я некрасива! Потому что это я. Красивая, то есть, - заявила Аяко, поигрывая наманикюренными ноготками на бедрах.  
- Ну, по своему, конечно, красив каждый. - сказал монах приторно сладким голосом, плавным движением уворачиваясь от локтя Аяко.  
- Народ! – Воскликнула Май, вклиниваясь между спорящими. – Давайте поработаем, хорошо? А потом чаю попьем.  
- Хорошо, - Ответ был почти синхронен.

Май чихнула. Дверь, которую она открыла, потревожила толстый слой пыли.  
- Фу, - она размахивала руками в бесполезной попытке отогнать серое облако.  
- Эти люди вообще когда-нибудь слышали об уборке?  
- Очевидено же, что нет! - пробурчала Аяко, отряхивая свою юбку. – Она только что из химчистки!  
Такигава был в другом конце комнаты занят попытками отодрать панели, которыми было заколочено окно.  
- Народ! Что за фигня?! Оно как будто приварено намертво! – послышался жалобное нытье.  
- Да поднажми спиной! Ты же постоянно хвастаешься тем, какой вес берешь на жиме от груди, - Аяко стремилась отыграть едкие подколы.  
Май улыбнулась про себя тому, как мико продолжала подначивать раздраженного монаха. Малые дети! И такие милые, когда вместе… Раздумья Май были преованы звериным ревом в исполнении Такигавы с последующим треском ломающегося дерева.  
- Май! Аяко! – Голос парня был на полтона выше обычного. Странный заплесневелый запах наполнил комнату. - Вам интересно, какая была причина замуровывать ЭТО?  
Комментарии к переводу:  
* О Царице Савской часто говорят когда хотят показать, что человек, который весь из себя изображает власть и могущество, на самом деле такого и близко не имеет.

**Глава 5: Череп**

_- Май! Аяко! – Голос парня был на полтона выше обычного. Странный заплесневелый запах наполнил комнату. - Вам интересно, какая была причина замуровывать ЭТО?_

Май быстро повернулась. Что-то в голосе Такигавы настораживало.  
- Пфее, - Аяко зажала нос. – Что это? Вонь просто невероятная!!! Уборка, уборка и еще раз, уборка!  
Май приблизилась к Такигаве. То, что она ошибочно приняла за окно, оказалось дверью. За проёмом оказалась пустая, на первый взгляд, комната. И, в поисках приключений на свои вторые 90, девушка шагнула внутрь.  
Под ногами хрустело битое стекло. Май продвигалась осторожно, внимательно смотря под ноги. Никогда не знаешь, что с этими старыми зданиями: где-нибудь обязательно окажется подвох с переподвывертом. Зачастую, оный подвыверт случается с любимыми частями тела.  
Брюнетка прощупывала себе дорогу вдоль стены:  
- Монах! Аяко! Может надо сообщить Нару об этой комнате?  
- Конечно, chibi! Мы мигом вернемся – не вздумай навредить помещению! – Хихикалл Такигава, пока Аяко тянула его по направлению к выходу.  
Май улыбнулась и продолжила осмотр комнаты. Это была внешняя сторона Онсена, и где-то здесь должно было быть окно.  
А потом она споткнулась.  
- Ауч! – ну вот, так и знала, подвернула лодыжку! Она не могла сказать точно, обо что споткнулась, поэтому просто раскинула руками в поисках роковой вещицы, из-за которой чуть не пропахала носом.  
- Есть! – Она победно улыбнулась, рука нашарила что-то круглое и увесистое. Девушка поднесла это поближе к лицу. И тут же выронила.  
Пустые глазницы укоризненно смотрели на Май. Она споткнулась о череп. Человека.  
_О, Господи, жуть какая!_  
Май содрогнулась, закрывая руками глаза.  
_Это неправда!  
Этого не происходит!  
Это должно быть сон…  
Другой сон…  
Другой сон…_  
Май широко распахнула глаза и с открытым ртом уставилась на череп, который и не подумал исчезнуть, вот ведь гад.  
_Не воображаемый.  
О, Боже!_  
Подумав немного, первоначальный план с возопением во всю луженую глотку был отвергнут, ибо смысл, ведь слушателей нет. Глаза привыкли к тусклому свету. Оскал зубов стал виден яснее, не став дружелюбнее. Она могла различать контуры, где костные пластины соединялись через кусочки кожи и …  
_Это волосы?!_  
Май закрыла глаза, потому что это было слишком.  
_Пожалуйста, убирайся отсюда.  
Кто-нибудь!  
Пожалуйста!  
Да хоть кто-…  
Нару!!!_  
- Май?! – сквозь страх Май услышала голос Такигавы. – Май, что с тобой? Чт... – Монах, который только что появился с Нару, отпрянул, когда узрел черепушку.  
Череп.  
- Май. Иди сюда, - девушка уже была прекрасного оттенка слоновой кости и явно в предобморочном состоянии. – Май. Встань. – Но та уже не воспринимала окружающее.  
Слишком.  
_Это уже слишком._  
И она потеряла сознание. Снова.

Воздух врывался в легкие, неся с собой аромат цветов. Полевых цветов. Май открыла глаза.  
Она лежала в поле, на границе с лесом. Лес. Это же Онсен, подумала она, оглядываясь. Как меня сюда занесло?  
Раз занесло, значит надо. Май пассивно уставила в небо, по которому плыли легкие облака. _Думаю, что , в конечном счете кто-нибудь за мной придет…_  
Что ей действительно сейчас было интересно, так это разгадать дело, с которым столкнулся SPR. Но увы, не было ничего, что могло бы натолкнуть ее на мысль... В голове смешались отдельные пазлы из разных картинок. Логически вместе ничего не состыковывалось. Даже Нару, мастер разгадывания головоломог не смог бы извлечь ничего полезного из этих разрозненных деталей. Но он всегда доводил дело до конца, вне зависимости от сложности последнего, за что и получал признание.  
_Придурок!_ Май грустно улыбнулась. По-сути, он был еще сопляком… и все же он ей нравился в те редкие моменты, когда его глаза были такими мягкими и когда он по-настоящему проявлял заботу о ком-то кроме себя любимого.  
Май приподнялась со своего места, она могла уловить слабый шелест. _Это сон. Я просто уснула,_ думала она, замечая того, кого она столь редко могла видеть в укромной части собственного сознания. Мягко улыбаясь, к ней шагал Нару-из-Снов.  
- Где ты был? Ты так давно не появлялся в моих снах, - Май вглядывалась в него, щуря глаза от яркого солнца. Нару-из-Снов часто присутствовал в ее снах (собственно за это и получуил такой титул); он всегда приходил и давал полезные для расследований SPR намеки. И как бонус – всегда улыбался - в отличие от Нару реального.  
- Я был здесь. Но не имел возможности обратиться к тебе, - парень сел рядом с Май.  
- У тебя есть какие-нибудь предположения? Настоящий Нару был бы рад, вернись я к нему с чем-то ценным, - девушка поморщилась: её удел не наслаждаться мирными грезами, а собирать данные. Так что ей по большей части следовало спать.  
- Это место опасно.  
- Ты всегда так говоришь, - Май улыбнулась Нару-из-Снов, который рассеянно пробежал рукой по черным волосам.  
- И еще ни разу не ошибся.  
- Но если появятся, хоть какие-то зацепки, я быстрее смогу отсюда убраться правильно? – Девчонка невинно улыбалась. Настоящий Нару банально прибьет ее, если она не вернется с чем-то лучше, того, что уже имеется.  
- Тебе будет лучше оставаться в неведении.  
- Ч-чего?  
- Просто держись подальше от неё.  
- Неё – это та, о ком говорили три девушки?  
- Да. Она стала озлобленнее и алчнее. Не позволяй ей сбивать себя с пути.  
Нару-из-Снов начал блекнуть. Его очертания постепенно растаяли в окружающем пейзаже.  
- Путь?! Что за путь?! Нару, ты ни черта не помог!!! – отчаянно кричала Май, в то время как видение начало рассеиваться прочь.  
Сон закончился, но Май оказалась озадачена еще более, чем до него.  
И кроме этого, Нару прожжет на ней сквозные дыры за то, что полученная информация бессмысленна.  
_Почему я? _Май растроенно наблюдала, как Нару-из-Снов исчез в чернильно-черном забвении.

_**Глава 6: Череп да с конечностями!**_

Май медленно открыла глаза и затуманено уставилась в потолок, белый потолок.  
Она села.  
- Наконец, ты очнулась, - темноволосая девушка отступила назад.  
- Наконец? – нахмурилась Май.  
- Ты спала несколько часов. И внешне выглядело именно так, будто ты просто спала… - Масако наверняка ухмылялась, как всегда прикрывая лицо рукавом кимоно.  
Май со стоном поникла плечами. Она была настроена НЕ спорить.  
- Хмпф, - надулась она.  
- Нару ожидает тебя в комнате, где ты _потеряла сознание_. Он хотел, чтобы я велела тебе присоединиться к ним, как только ты проснешься.  
- А…га. Ну а чем ты недавно занималась? - Май вбила себе в голову наладить мосты с медиумом при удобном случае. Не ради выгоды.  
- Вставай, - усмехнулась Масако.  
- Ну и ладно. Я пошла, - план «Сблизиться-с-Масако-ведь-она-же-не-законченная-стерва» провалился. Наверное от того, что Масако-все-же-стерва. Но ведь девушка пыталась, не так ли? Май оставила Масако на Базе, а сама направилась в главный холл гостиницы. Через энное количество ступеней, коридоров и дверей она очутилась на месте. Май расправила плечи и подняла голову.  
Глава SPR вместе с экзорцистами сгрудились в узком кругу, очевидно, что-то обсуждая.  
- Такигава, - воскликнула Аяко, - перестань толкать меня!  
- Именно так я и поступлю, если ты перестанешь флиртовать с Нару!  
- Ревнуешь?  
- Исключительно в твоих мечтах!  
- Умри, пришибленный на голову!  
- Никогда, - маниакально оскалился монах и примерился к ребрам Аяко, дабы ущекотать её. Джон, стоявший рядом, тихо улыбался. Нару же, безразличный к беспорядку, просматривал бумаги.  
Он оглянулся, услышав, как Май вошла.  
- Май. Готова к труду и обороне?  
- Д-да? – нахмурилась она. _Уже бегу брать низкий старт, Нару._  
- Я был бы благодарен, если ты не спала в свое свободное время. Такая «активность» не ускорит решения дела.  
- Эй… разве ты не ценишь мои сны, дающие нам зацепки и информацию?  
- Май, если ты будешь долго спать, у тебя появятся пролежни. Хватит ворсовать время, наконец!  
Май покоробило раздражение, которое так и веяло от его ответа; это не ее вина! Но если его это не заботит, то она больше не собирается говорить о том, что видит во снах. Пусть сперва просит.  
- Замечательно. И так. Что с черепом?  
Нару исподлобья сверкнул на девушку: его бесило давать пояснения.  
- Это был_ обычный_ череп.  
- То есть к нему полагался и остальной скелет?  
- Да, целый скелет. С кожей. Просто мечта патологоанатома.  
- Голову отрубили?!  
- Да. Аяко!  
Заслышав свое имя, мико бросила «тычковую» войну с Такигавой.  
- Что? А, да тело, – она состроила мину. – Как врач, я поверхностно осмотрела тела. Их, к слову, оказалось три. Все девушки подросткового возраста. Одна умерла от тупого удара по затылку; все трое, кстати, были изуродованы порезами. Другая - из-за огромной потери крови. Её тело покрыто множественными глубокими ранами, и ее…  
Аяко передернулась от воспоминаний вскрытия второго тела. Такигава ободряюще похлопал мико по спине.  
- …ее глаза были _извлечены._ И еще. Последнее тело было покрыто укусами насекомых. Большая часть кожи была проедена. И никаких следов крови на полу, поэтому мы считаем, что их перетащили сюда… как-то. Зачем-то.  
- Я сомневаюсь, что это дело рук человеческих, так как тела здесь пролежали более чем пятьдесят лет, но прекрасно сохранились - продолжил Нару, после того, как Аяко закончила.  
Май отнесло в астрал, ее мозг застрял на картине трёх обезображенных девушек, описанных Аяко. Трёх обезображенных юных девушек.  
Из ее сна.

_**Глава 7: Предчувствия**_

_Май отнесло в астрал, ее мозг застрял на картине трёх обезображенных девушек, описанных Аяко. Трёх обезображенных юных девушек.  
Из ее сна._  
Глаза Май расширились внезапным пониманием. Три женских тела должно быть те самые - из ее сна - дочери семей живших в Онсене до Хисаги.  
Эти загадочные исчезновения. Они были убиты.  
- Н-нару? – шепнула Май. – Я, кажется, знаю, кто они...  
Нару обернулся.  
- Да? Каким же образом?  
- Ну, просто... Мне кажется, что они те самые - из сна. Помнишь? Которые изуродованы, я рассказывала вам о них, - Май вздрогнула, вспоминая три окровавленных трупа. – Которые предупреждали меня.  
- Хмм… - Нару еще не был уверен, стоит ли полностью доверять снам Май. Хотя обычно они и были правдивы. – Сон был с тремя девушками. Но абсолютно не факт, что они и есть пропавшие дочери тех семей.  
Май тихо взвыла его неспособности видеть очевидное.  
- А куда еще, скажи на милость, эти девушки могли исчезнуть? Подобное предположение делает все логичным. Тела пробыли здесь довольно долго, к тому же они отлично подходят под описания, не так ли?  
- Верно. Аяко-сан, Такигава-сан, Джон-сан отправляйтесь на базу к Лину и Хара-сан. Сообщите им новую идею Май.  
Май встряла:  
- Это не идея! Это правда!!!  
- Откуда ты знаешь? – невозмутимо спросил Нару.  
- Я… я просто чувствую, что это так!  
- И ты всевозможно продвигает этот бред, потому что больше-то и продвигать нечего…  
Аяко, Такигава и Джон, только оказавшись далеко за пределами комнаты, от души расхохотались.  
- … - Май рычала как разъяренная кошка. _Самодовольный сукинсын!_  
- А ты что думаешь?  
Нару метнул на нее острый взгляд, а затем уже продолжил:  
- На трех телах была одежда. Естественно, она не слишком сохранилась, но на двух из трёх кимоно были вышиты имена, принадлежащие двум семьям. Третье – самое старое – меток не имело.  
- И ты еще придираешься ко мне? – Май снова рычала.  
Нару характерно ухмыльнулся. Его глаза, как всегда остались холодны.  
- Но вот, что странно, комната, в которой были найдены тела, была заколочена изнутри. Что объясняет, почему у Такигавы возникло столько сложностей со взломом двери.  
- Заколочена изнутри? Все трое? Без следов крови на полу? Это бессмысленно. Ты уверен? – донимала Май.  
- Абсолютно. Все это укрепляет меня в мысли, что это не дело рук человеческих. Более того я уверен, это и есть убийца, которого я первым заподозрил, когда мы нашли тела. И это - дух.  
- Похоже, это имеет долю смысла, - неохотно признала Май, - тогда представим, что есть кровожадный дух. Как тогда порезы на спине сестры Хисаги, бросающие в дрожь голоса, пятна крови, люди в зеркале – связаны между собой? И что на счет женщины, на которую напали?! Здесь, определенно, слишком много событий происходит, чтобы быть работой только одного духа!  
- Если бы ты убила энное число людей, хотела бы ты чтобы другие узнали о твоем секрете? – спросил Нару. – Я уверен, что дух лишь пытается отпугнуть людей, чтобы те держались подальше от раскрытия правды. И не забывай о трех девушках из сна: они также пытаются предостеречь нас сторониться этого места.  
- Ну, да… это может иметь смысл. Три девушки сказали мне держаться подальше от женщины, а одна добавила _«это все из алчности»_. В качестве пилотной версии можно предположить, что убийца женщина, верно? Но вот её мотивы… Нару-из-Снов не появлялся довольно давно. Думаешь, дух не позволяет ему приблизиться?  
- **ОН** появлялся в твоих снах, и ты мне не сообщила? Май! Ты должна предоставить мне всю информацию. **Немедленно.** Это может быть крайне важно, - потребовал Нару.  
- Ну, ты был такой сволочью! Может мне просто не хотелось об этом рассказывать, - Май нахально показала язык. – Не все живут в ожидании, пока ты придешь и позовешь их, Нару-чан.  
- Но они все обязаны делать это, - сообщил Нару с легкой улыбкой.  
- А не подавиться ли господин эгоистичный недоносок? – шутливо спросила ассистентка. У нее было приподнятое настроение: дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки! Да не с одной, а с трех! Она улыбнулась обреченному вздоху Нару и слегка отрезвела.  
_Так, кровожадные духи + мертвые люди. Май подавилась. А звучит-то забавно…_

_**Глава 8: Сновидения**_

- Вот как. Значит, кровожадный дух, которого просто прет убивать подростков? – Хисаги только что вернулся из больницы, куда сопровождал раненую посетительницу, и присоединился к планерке SPR.  
- В сущности, да, - Нару скрестил руки на груди и, размышляя, смотрел на старшего мужчину. – Сколько лет вашей сестре?  
- Кисе только недавно исполнилось двенадцать, - Хисаги удивленно распахнул глаза. – Вы считаете, что призрак может навредить моей сестре?!  
- Нет, маловероятно. До сих пор он охотился только за подростками. Правда, пока это только наша теория, основанная на имеющихся данных. – Нару наблюдал за невесомыми пальцами Лина, порхающими над клавиатурой. Выдержав паузу, позволяя помошнику нагнать себя, он продолжил. – Я уверен что травмами вашей сестры и посетительницы духи пытаются предостеречь нас, мы должны покинуть это место. Таким образом напрашивается вопрос: от чего нас оберегают? Новые склады трупов? Это то, что я предположил вначале. Но теперь мне кажется это маловероятным, - парень посмотрел на ассистентку, которая сидела справа от него.  
- Я сомневаюсь, что духи скрывают еще какие-то импровизированные кладбища. Если это имело место быть, то обнаружение первых трех, должно было привести их в ярость. Я предполагаю, что некогда имела место быть темная история. Обычно в таких делах духи еще не осознают, что мы не можем их преследовать, и продолжают опасаться кары. В результате, они продолжают слой за слоем выстраивать защиту вокруг сокровенной тайны.  
Май задалась вопросом, когда он успевает все это продумать. _Хотя ведь это все же Нару!_ Неожиданно для себя она обнаружила недочет в его рассуждениях.  
- Нару. А зачем духу покрывать одно убийство другим?  
- Подожди… - прервал Хисаги, - откуда ты знаешь, что дух пытается скрыть _настоящие_ убийства?  
- Мммм… интуиция? – предположила девушка. Она действительно не осознавала, почему это должно быть убийство. Она обдумала собственные слова.  
- Снова предчувствия, - глубокомысленно заявил Нару, глядя в никуда. – Возможно, ты первый раз оказалась права, и у меня нет причин отвергать это, но…  
- Да она более чем права, почему бы просто не согласиться с этим?, - Такигава таки вставил свои пять копеек с другого конца комнаты. – Покрывание одного убийства другим – не новая песня, - остальная часть SPR внимала диалогу. – К тому же. Май - надёжна. Время от времени… - усмехнулся он, игнорируя яростный блеск со стороны Май.

Май зевнула. Было уже довольно поздно. Да и кутерьма вокруг скелетов могла вымотать кого угодно.  
- Май, милая, может ты поспишь немного? – спросил Такигава с фальшиво-материнской заботой в голосе.  
- Ммпф, - простонала Май, слишком устав, чтобы как-то сопротивляться дружеской издевке. И мгновенно уснула.  
Чувство бесконечного падения…опять, нет, ну правда, уже надоедает. И только после этого она поняла, что вернулась на годы и годы назад в Онсен.  
Май осторожно отступила назад, увидев перед собой ту самую женщину из сна, убившую Хану/Май. На этот раз женщина не замечала присутствия Май и, казалось, о чем-то молила мужчину. Май охнула. Он был тем самым, кого прирезали одном из первых снов Май.  
Девушка наблюдала, как женщина заискивающе приблизилась к мужчине, только чтобы быть отшитой грубым ответом. Май ничего не слышала: разыгравшаяся перед ней сцена была, как в немом кино. Мужчина что-то кричал сжавшейся на полу от рыданий женщине. Неожиданно он резко шагнул и грубо пнул ее. Май невольно ужаснулась, кровь обильно капала изо рта женщины; хотя та и была убийцей, но сердце сжималось за нее.  
_Подожди_ – подумала Май, _- убийца? Она продолжает появляться в моих снах… может эта женщина - дух, терроризирующий Онсен? В конце концов, я видела два совершенных ею при жизни убийства. Что мешает ей продолжать это делать и после смерти?_  
Мужчина продолжал грубо избивать женщину, крича на нее. Май посмотрела в сторону – как раз вовремя – из-за дверного проёма украдкой выглядывала Хана. Секунда, и она скрылась из виду.  
Но сон не закончился на этом. Цвета потускнели, и девушка снова обнаружила себя в достославной старомодной купальне, где, на этот раз, были только мать и дочь.  
Хана всхлипывая, ревела, уткнувшись ладони, а ее мать пронзительно кричала.  
Пощечина.  
- Почему, ты должна была все разрушить, неблагодарное отродье?!  
- Мама, я не хотела этого, - икнула Хана.  
- Достаточно. Твои слова ничего уже не изменят!  
- Н-нет.  
- Как ты это теперь объяснишь своему отцу?! «Без тебя намного лучше» - ты же знаешь, насколько он влиятелен! Я защищаю тебя, - женщина сердито показала на синяк, украшающий практически половину лица. – Думаешь, я в восторге от этого? Ты хоть думаешь, прежде чем говорить? Без него мы никому даром не будем нужны, поэтому необходимо мириться с тем, какой он есть.  
- Но, мам! – Хана умоляюще плакала. – Хорошие отцы не бьют свои семьи!  
- Больше ни слова об этом… - женщина угрожающе замерла. – Мы _обязательно_ выберемся отсюда, но пока будь тише воды.  
- Мы уедем? – с надеждой спросила Хана, осторожно приближаясь к матери.  
Май чувствовала растущее беспокойство. Что-то неправильное было в этой женщине, что-то настораживающее. Она казалась, любящей свою дочь. Но под этим Май замечала нечто дикое… словно нужна только капля, и прорвется плотина.  
Май пробрала дрожь от необычайного блеска во взгляде, которым женщина смотрела на своего ребенка.  
- Мы уедем, Хана. Но до того, у меня еще осталась пара незавершенных дела с твоим отцом.  
Май побледнела, незавершенные дела? А если точнее, то убийство!  
Так, стоп. Убийство? Женщина, убившая свою семью. Свою юную дочь и мужа. Возможно, это и есть та первая семья, о которой говорил Нару?

_Нару полутерпеливо ждал, пока перебранка этих двоих (ведь Такигава и Аяко следом за Май держали планку заядлых спорщиков) стихнет, и продолжил:  
- Здесь жили пять семей до появления Хисаги. В первых двух – ничего особого. Что же касается третьей, Ямада, - они все бесследно исчезли. В этой семье было три человека, включая дочь Хану. После них здесь обитала семья Урасаи, дочь которых, Хинари, исчезла в возрасте пятнадцати лет. Наконец, в последней семье, жившей здесь, была дочь Утау, которая также бесследно пропала._

Возможно, что это и были Ямада? И в каждой из трех семей была дочь… Это должно быть те три девушки, тела которых были найдены. Хана, Хикари и Утау. Но что на счет родителей Ханы? Май знала, что отец был мертв, но что случилось с его телом, и куда могла исчезнуть мать?  
Май часто моргала глазами – сон развеивался. Чего она еще не понимала, так это предупреждения веселой троицы. Что еще за алчная особа? Кто она? И фиг ли ей надо от меня любимой? К тому же для Май оставались непонятным странности, происходящие с гостями Онсена.  
Нару объснял это тем, что духи отпугивают постояльцев подальше отсюда; но что-то здесь не состыковывалось. Мужчина – не женщина – видел людей в отражении зеркала. Может убийца другой подросток?  
Май вздохнула. Это было для нее слишком. Складывалось такое чувство, что SPR придется долго и упорно разматывать клубок, чтобы получить все ответы.  
_Здесь становится все веселее и веселее…_саркастично думала она, а потом внезапно поняла. _Подождите, я еще не до сих пор не купалась в источниках!_

**Глава 9: Правда или вымысел**

Май вздохнула и подперла кулаком голову. Нару распорядился опросить всех гостей Онсена. Но никто из них не поведал ничего интересного. Пожалуй, заинтересовала только одна женщина, неожиданно спросившая:  
- Эй, - заговорческим шепотом обратилась молодая дама. – Твой босс свободен? Он просто секси!  
Май с пониманием улыбнулась, отвечая:  
- Вы не захотите ничего общего иметь с Нару, когда поймете, что он тоже в курсе своего сногсшибательного вида. Он – нарцисс от пяток и до макушки – жить не может без своего отражения в зеркале.  
Женщина нахмурилась и, извиняясь, быстро ретировалась со скоростью реактивного снаряда.  
Далее были многочисленные напуганные посетители, показания которых так или иначе походили друг на друга.  
- Потусторонние завывания.  
- Пятна крови.  
- Голоса.  
- Здесь холодно!  
_Подожди – холодно? Это уже интереснее._  
Со словом «холодно» память подсунула воспоминания о горячих стычках со сверхъестественными созданиями. Как работник SPR, она быстро выучила, что присутствие духов и призраков сопровождается стремительным падением температуры.  
- Лин-сан? Какая здесь по-Цельсию? – спросила Май у молчаливого сослуживца.  
Не получив отклика, кроме непрекращающегося трещания по клавишам, она решила подойти по-другому.  
- Не обращайте внимания. Я сама проверю, - Май поднялась со стула и начала перемещаться от одного экрана к другому. И у нее подкосились ноги.  
- Фигассе, - воскликнула Май, - здесь же всего восемнадцать градусов!  
- Май-сан, здесь и было тринадцать с тех пор как мы прибыли. Неужели ты не заметила сию незначительную деталь? – спросил Лин со своей ехидной улыбкой.  
- Н-нет, - пролепетала Май. Теперь ей действительно стало прохладно… - Минуту, - она приблизилась к экрану, - холоднее всего на мансарде… это там где мы нашли тела, не так ли?  
Лин встал рядом с ней.  
- Да. Но мои Шики бы оповестили меня, если заметили что-то опасное.  
- Лин-сан, но там минус один! Может это есть злой дух? – Май повернула шею, чтобы видеть лицо мужчины. Он выглядел задумчивым.  
- Еще раз говорю, мои бы Шики предупредили. Возможно, это специфические духи – но не злобные, определенно.  
- Духи? – спросила Май. Почему он употребил их во множественном числе? – Духи… ну конечно! Три девушки - это из-за них там холодно!  
- … - Лин размышлял. - Странно, что они не последовали дальше.  
- Незавершенные дела, - полузловеще вторила девушка женщине из снов. – Они хотят отомстить, не так ли?  
- Месть… - эхом отозвался Лин. – За свое убийство. Вполне вероятно. Но у них может быть и другой мотив.  
И Май снова осенило:  
- Чтобы защитить людей здесь! Один из тех, с кем я говорила, сказал, что слышал голоса, повторяющие «Она приближается». Они, должно быть, оберегают людей от той женщины, которая их убила. И женщина тоже пытается отвадить нас отсюда. Поэтому все эти запугивания – пыль в глаза в попытке спрятать настоящую проблему!  
- Чтож, возможно и так. Почему бы тебе не позвать Нару и посмотреть, что он скажет на это?  
Конечно, Нару было бы, что сказать на эту тему. И скорее всего, это прозвучало бы именно так:  
- Ты искренне уверена, что я разделю твою «интуицию» и брошусь искать души тех трех несчастных? Правда? – сказал Нару совершенно рассерженно. – Мы уже говорили на эту тему. Или ты, как обычно, совершенно не помнишь наш разговор?  
- А, – глубокомысленно выдала Май, после долгой паузы. – Вот как?  
- Да, Май. Вот так. Возможно теперь, когда ты перешагнула через свою бестолковость, мы можем двигаться дальше.  
- Подожди. Нару. Послушай остальное, что она скажет, - посоветовал Лин более молодому парню перед тем, как снова скрыться за компьютером.  
- Ну, мы предполагаем, что все эти штучки с предостережениями – лишь только верхушка айсберга, верно? – начала Май. Нару кивнул. – Остальным пока пренебрежем. Итого все, что мы имеем, исключая предупреждения, это три трупа, низкую температуру, злой дух и алчную дамочку.  
- По твоим словам, все, что нужно для решения этого дела – это сконцентрироваться на нескольких ключевых точках, - отметил Нару.  
- Ммм… - Май вообще-то не считала, что далеко ушла далеко в размышлениях. Она даже не представляла, что Лин хотел от нее, поэтому ей пришлось создать видимость умственной деятельности. – Ну... вобщем, да…  
- Ладно, – прервал Нару. - Лин и я собираемся продолжить исследования первой семьи – корни проблем именно там. А ты отправляйся к Такигаве и остальным, чтобы узнать их мнение, - с этим он откинул чернильно-черную челку с синих глаз и повернулся к ней спиной, интенсивно источая флюиды _с-тобой-я-закончил-так-что-оставь-меня-одного-креветка._  
- Есть! – чирикнула Май, радая оказаться подальше от босса, который сейчас без сомнения был раздражен. Не стоило труда это определить, потому как она успела хорошенько его изучить.  
- Ну и кто сейчас имбецил, Нару?! – хохотнула она перед тем, как быстро скрыться за дверью.

Собравшимся вместе сотрудникам SPR было абсолютно нечего делать.  
- Джон, - размечталась Май, - держу пари, что ты не… не сможешь снять рубашку и, бегая вокруг фургона, прокричать «Гидроцефал!» десять раз.  
- Эй-эй, - потребовал Такигава, - священник ни за что не сделает такой глупости!  
Джон сглотнул и сказал:  
- Сдаюсь.  
Май ухмыльнулась.  
- Ладно, народ. Такигава, Аяко, Масако и я еще в игре. Эм…Масако – твоя очередь.  
Медиум, как обычно, скрыла усмешку за рукавом кимоно:  
- Май. Спорю, что ты ни за что не побежишь к Шибуе-сану, крича во всю «Я ГОРЮ!!!» и «СПАСИ МЕНЯ!!!» - Удивительно, как ей при этом еще удавалось сохранять нейтральное выражение лица.  
_Что бы там ни было с этим дурацким пари,_ - размышляла Май, - _Масако как была, так и оставалась чистым злом,_ - заключила она.  
- Ни за что! – громко возмутилась девушка. Ее не прельщала идея заставлять Нару думать, что она не только бесполезная, но еще и сумасшедшая.  
- Вы, самое слабое звено, - дразнил Такигава, пародируя голос известной телеведущей.  
- Уверена, Май? – мило спросила Аяко. - Ты бы очень выручила меня, просто выбыв из игры.  
Май, падкая на провокацю, зарычала.  
- Ну хорошо, я сделаю это! Эх, держите меня семеро...ну, или хотя бы вчетвером.  
Масако улыбнулась, видя как Май потопала из комнаты. SPR`овские экзорцисты и медиум проследовали за ней.  
- Нару! – Май застопорилась перед дверью, а потом рывком отодвинула их. – Я ГОРЮ!!!  
Нару без выражения посмотрел не нее поверх документов.  
А Май, неожиданно, вошла в раж:  
- Я полыхаю! – и бросилась к его ногам в притворной истерике. Губы Нару изогнулись – это выглядело, даже немного похоже на улыбку.  
- Нет ли у тебя других занятий, Май?  
- Спаси меня! – Темноволосый охотник на призраков в завуалированном изумлении наблюдал, как Май продолжала стенать у самых носков его туфель. Затем он взглянул на сброд столпившихся у двери.  
- Вот оно что. Вы – причина, по которой мой ассистент не смог найти себе занятие поинтелектуальнее?  
Такигава весь подобрался, намериваясь улизнуть из вероятного эпицентра проблем, в то время как всегда ответственный Джон, выступил вперед:  
- Да, Шибуя-сан. Это наша вина! – австралиец нервно поклонился.  
- Пожалуйста, в будущем держите подальше моего работника от развлечений такого рода, - бесцветно сказал Нару. И со зловещим блеском в глазах добавил. – Или я буду вынужден приспособить вас к весенней зачистке, Такигава-сан, - Аяко оскалилась, видя как сердито хмурится монах.  
Работа – не самая сильная сторона Такигавы.  
- Прости, Нару! - Май подскочила с пола, резво отряхиваясь. – Но технически, ответственна Масако!  
Масако посмотрела на Нару из-под рукава кимоно. Глава SPR выглядел задумчиво.  
- Май. Достаточно уже елозить время. Если нечем заняться - то вечером можешь сменить все кассеты. Это наказание – я не должен тратиться на разбирательства в таких приземистых деталях.  
Лин так и оставался безразличен ко всему диалогу, даже во время страдальческих завываний Май.  
Такигава, Аяко и Масако посмеивались над Май, и только Джон пытался ее ободрить.  
- Все не настолько страшно!  
Но так и есть… Май приходила в отчаяние: Онсен сам по себе не был большим, но из-за того, что в нем было слишком много разрозненных комнат с камерами, смена кассет могла занять века. _Почему ты не заставил Масако? Чертов Нару, не-на-что-не-годный ублю…!_

**Глава 10: Лень – причина всех бед.**

И вот теперь, из-за стервозности Нару, Май таскалась, меняя кассеты в двенадцати камерах, понатыканых на территории всего Онсена. В одиннадцать вечера. Тут нужно добавить, что от этого она не чувствовала себя счастливым туристом.  
- К чертям его! – охваченная обидой, бормотала она, сворачивая в темный коридор. Процесс занимал больше времени, чем она вначале предполагала. Май всегда на все смотрела с позитивной стороны, поэтому, когда Нару назначил ей наказание, она полагала, что это будет отличная возможность для нее выкроить себе время и неспешно погулять. Но на установку пяти кассет у нее уже ушло полчаса. Вот ведь досада!  
Май повернула за угол и посмотрела на темный пол. Должен же был хоть кто-нибудь кто-нибудь пойти с ней?! В целях безопасности. Ведь и правда, сыкотно. Она была одна в начале темного коридора, наполненного духами дома Онсена, где были убиты три девушки, а может, и не только.  
Жутко тут… и страшно. Она ощутила дрожь, по спине пробежал табун мурашек, спугнув остатки самообладания. Это ее воображение, или здесь действительно было прохладнее? Тени, казалось, стали угрожающими, но тяжелая сумка с кассетами все же перевесила в пользу быстро-сделать-дело-пока-ничего-не-случилось.  
- Гррр, - рычала Май в тайне надеясь, что духи, буде таковые иметься в наличии, испугаются и не станут предлагать «более тесного» знакомства.  
Она еще раз свернула и уперлась в тупик.  
- Ха? – Девушка шумно удивилась. – Неужели умудрилась не туда свернуть? Она вглядывалась в абсолютную темень угла, в поисках камеры, которой полагалось быть там.  
Неа, камеры не было… но было нечто другое: скрюченное в клубок на полу. Скорее даже не что-то, а кто-то.  
- Мисс? – рискнула подать голос Май. – Вы в порядке?  
Женщина дергано кивнула и обернулась к девушке, которая среагировала почти рефлекторно: выронила сумку с кассетами и закричала. Лицо женщины было абсолютно белое, как нижнее белье Май, с шикарными темными кругами под глазами. Девушка дернулась назад, но против воли смотрела в глаза существу.  
Они были мутными и без зрачков. Женщина моргнула, по щекам покатились капли кровавых слез. И тут Май, наконец, узнала в ней женщину из снов – мать Ханы. Только теперь это не сон: женщина действительно находилась здесь, всей своей мертвой собственной персоной.  
Видение открыло рот, показывая черные гнилые зубы и кроваво красный язык.  
- Должна быть верной. Должна быть верной! Хорошая жена, - каркнула она, раскачиваясь взад-вперед и глядя в пространство.  
Май замерла, боясь двинуться с места. Призраки, они такие нервные и ранимые существа, не стоит лишний раз привлекать их нездоровое внимание. А этот дух, к тому же, выглядел абсолютным психом. Май внимательно разглядывала неупокоенную (не сказать, правда, что желудок был от этого в восторге). Странно было то, что женщина не выглядела агрессивной, просто озадаченной и расстроенной.  
- Должна быть хорошей женой! Убери беспорядок! – бормотал фантом; невидящие глаза уставились куда-то вверх, кровавые дорожки продолжали скатываться по щекам. Странная жидкость вяло стекала вниз из-под волос.  
- Хорошая жена? – еще раз рискнула Май, у которой тряслись поджилки. Буквально.  
- … - голова женщины сделала разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, чтобы посмотреть на Май.  
Май содрогнулась от хруста, сопроводившего движение, и повторила:  
- Хорошая жена?  
- Я должна быть хорошей женой, - звучно гаркнула женщина, и ее незрячие глаза сократились и уперлись над головой Май.  
- Вы – мать Ханы? – полуиспуганно спросила девушка.  
- Хана… - грустно сказала женщина, хладнокровно убившая всю свою семью. Но от голоса веяло лишь печалью, но не озлобленностью.  
- Вы их убили, - констатировала Май.  
- Ох, - женщина взвыла, ее руки безвольно болтались вдоль тела. Полоска крови достигла рта. Женщина задумчиво слизнула ее. – Я не хотела убивать их.  
- Не хотели? – переспросила Май. Было ощущение…что… она искренна.  
- Нет. Но я должна была, – женщина дрожала.  
- Должны?  
- У меня не было выбора, - женщина грозно зарычала, заставляя Май сделать шаг назад. – Он был убийцей.  
- Он? Ваш муж? – девушка в замешательстве хмурилась. В этом не было смысла. Предполагалось, что женщина была той, кто убил трех девушек, но сейчас получалось, что это был кто-то другой?  
- Да, он убивал гостей, забирая их деньги, – женщина сделала паузу. – Так много денег… - мечтательно протянула она.  
- Ваш муж был убийцей? – спросила она скептическим тоном. Женщина напряглась, замечая недоверие Май, ее пальцы заиграли когтями, и мягкое выражение лица сменилось дьявольским оскалом. Она поднялась, кровь еще быстрее заструилась по ее лицу, капая на пол.  
- Вмешательство! – завизжала она.  
Могильно холодные пальцы обвили шею Май, и…

**Глава 11: Слово**

Май закричала, отчаянно пытаясь разжать руки, обхватившие шею.  
- Май! Это я! – она открыла напряженно сомкнутые глаза. Женщина, вместо того, чтобы душить ее, бесформенной кучей лежала на полу.  
- Вначале было слово. И слово было Божье. И слово было Бог. И Бог был началом. И без Него ничто не начало быть, что начало быть. В Нем была жизнь. И жизнь была свет людской. Сияет свет во тьме, и тьма его не объяла. Аминь, - декламировал Джон, освобождая Май от стальной хватки. На Май и её новую подружку священник наткнулся, в самый критический момент. Надо отдать должное его реакции: девушку оттолкнул, духа своими песнопениями запугал.  
Женщина корчилась на полу от слов молитвы, но затем стихла и внимательно посмотрела снизу вверх на Май, сквозь черные волосы:  
- Ты – моя, - произнесла она перед тем как просочиться сквозь пол.  
Май некоторое время бездумно глядела в пространство  
- Май? Май! Ты в порядке? Прости, я не хотел тебя так пугать!  
- …уф… - девушка осела на колени. – Я действительно думала, что она убьет меня. Я так растерялась, что даже не догадалась слинять куда подальше…  
Джон улыбнулся. Его улыбка казалась Май светлой и слегка болезненной, как всегда.  
- Давай вернемся на базу. У тебя вид, словно у выжатой мочалки, - католический экзорцист подсадил Май себе на спину и отправился в более безопасное место.

- Что это было? Май? – Такигава присел так, чтобы его лицо оказалось на уровне девушки. – На одной из камер, прямо перед самым прогоном ленты, мы услышали твой крик. Ты в порядке?  
- С ней все хорошо, - заявил Джон, осматривая взволнованные лица членов SPR, за исключением Нару, который деловито перелистывал свой вездесущий стек файлов. И откуда только он берет столько бумажек?  
- Женщина снова появилась. На этот раз в коридоре. Она не успела ничего сделать. Думаю, Май лишь немного напугана и утомлена.  
Нару поднял глаза.  
- Почему никого не было рядом с Май, когда это произошло?  
Потрясенная девушка смотрела, не веря ушам своим:  
- Ты же лично приказал сделать это в одиночку.  
- Кто-нибудь должен был не согласиться. Этот инцидент, прежде всего, показывает вашу собственную халатность по отношению к работе. И более важно то, что никто в этой комнате не набрался храбрости оспорить моё решение.  
Масако, стоявшая позади самодовольного юноши, кивнула.  
Аяко негодующе воскликнула:  
- Потому что каждый раз, когда мы спорим с тобой, ты угрожаешь увольнением!  
- И твоя работа имеет большее значение, чем безопасность сотрудника? - резко ответил Нару.  
- Знаете, хватит уже. Я пошла спать, и поэтому будьте потише, лады? – Май потерла глаза, и шлепнулась на кушетку. Спустя несколько секунд она сопела.  
- Как она только может так спать – сконфужено спросила Аяко, которая долго ворочалась, прежде чем ей удавалось заставить себя заснуть  
- Потому что она – нормальное человеческое создание. Возможно, кто-то вроде тебя не в силах этого понять, - Такигава говорил по слогам, что медленно приводило Аяко в ярость.  
- Заткни пас… - начала женщина, но была прервана шиканьем со стороны Джона.  
- Мы должны быть потише, она – спит, - он указал на Май, которая в данный момент что-то бормотала.  
- Закрой рот, ничтожество, - прошипела Аяко.  
- О-о-о-о… какой кошмар! По-моему, я сейчас умру от страха, - съязвил Такигава.  
- … - Джон бросил взгляд на импровизированный серпентарий и, пройдя между мико и монахом, решил присоединиться к Лину.  
- Лин-сан… что там с мониторами?

Май мутно мигнула. Приоткрыв один глаз она обнаружила над собой потрескавшийся белый потолок.  
_Подожди… _подумала она. – _Это вроде не база._  
Сон моментально улетучился, трусливо оставив хозяйку в незнакомом месте. Девушка сидела на деревянном паркете. Звериным чутьем она ощущала, что это одна из гостевых комнат отеля. Слева лежал маленький, набитый соломой матрац, а справа стоял старый деревянный стул.  
_Куда меня занесло? Это уже другой сон?_- Май в замешательстве оглянулась: комната вокруг была странной, подернутой легкой сказочной дымкой. Казалось, прикоснись она к чему-нибудь, и оно тут же рассыпится на тысячи мелких осколков.  
_Хватит, надоело, не пойду никуда, пусть сами меня находят. Сколько можно, право слово!_ Май расслабилась, готовясь насладиться очередным зрелищем. Сил двигаться уже не осталось, девушка и так уже была вымотана. Если здесь было что-то важное – это должно было явиться само собой – напрягаться и идти куда-то было катастрофически лениво.  
Май вздохнула и провела рукой по полу._ Ох, вляпалась…_ думала она, оглядывая юката, которое было на ней одето. Это значит, что она опять была наблюдателем в чьем-то теле. И действительно, та, в ком была Май, поднялась и начала расчесывать волосы гребнем, украшенным жемчужинами. Один, второй, тритий взмах по волосам цвета воронова крыла. А волосы длиннющие, до пояса. Везет же людям.  
Тело замерло со скрипом двери. Она чувствовала, как глаза расширяются в страхе и, если бы Май могла закричать, то непременно сделала бы это. Вошедший остановился у двери. Это была женщина, с кроваво-красными, внушающими ужас глазами. Та самая, которую Май встретила ранее в коридоре. И эти наглые зенки в данный момент остановились на лице Май.  
- Утау, - произнесла она прежде чем ринуться на девушку.  
Это было странно неприятное ощущение, словно ее окутывало мглой. Все чувствовалось туманно… и, оппа! А Май уже не одна была гостем в черепушке темноволосой! На границе ощущений она осознавала присутствие женщины. Темная мгла медленно просачивалась в ее мозг. Утау тоже это почувствовала. Она припала к полу, обхватив голову, пока…  
Тьма развеялась, и Май/девушка остановилась и поднялась с колен. Она спокойно шла по коридору на кухню и открыла комнату. Внутри на столе рядком расположились ножи.  
Май-внутри-тела сглотнула: за появлением колюще-режущих аксессуаров хороших примет не пока еще замечалось. А потом она осознала кое-что. _Подожди… девушка не контролировала себя. _Май могла ощутить, как Утау, запертая в сознании вместе с Май, кричит о помощи. Что означало только – _ксо! Женщина контролировала ее тело как кукловод…_  
Что объясняло, почему она сейчас направилась внутрь. Пальцы сомкнулись вокруг рукояти богато украшенного ножа и вытащили его из ножен. Она коротко окинула его взглядом и провела лезвием вдоль руки. Май испытала дикую боль, Утау медленно продолжала рисовать ножом вокруг своего запястья. Кровь пузырилась на порезе, а женщина продолжала ликующе исполосывать тело девушки.  
_Стой! Больно!_ – Май рыдала; она ощущала боль как свою собственную. Кровь из порезов заливала ступни ног.

_Я не хочу умирать!_

**Глава 12: Шики**

_Я не хочу умирать!_  
Май заглотнула ртом воздух, и открыла глаза. Потолок. Снова. Постоянство — признак мастерства. Но в этот раз, кажись, обойдется без приключений.  
- Май? – из всех людей именно Лин склонился над ней, и выглядел при этом несколько обеспокоенно.  
- Лин-сан? Что за… - сформулировать фразу полностью не получилось, потому что, что… что… Май осторожно прикоснулась к своему горлу, и тут же отдернула руку. Острая боль молнией прошла сквозь ее тело. – Это был просто сон…  
- Практически все ушли обыскивать мансарду. А тебя начало сильно трясти. Я не был уверен в том, что происходило, - Лин вздохнул с видимым облегчением. – Ты как?  
- Порядок, - Май поднялась и похромала, припадая на заднее правое копыто, к декоративному зеркалу, вделанному в стену комнаты. Она проверила горло: там были три фиолетовых синяка. Следы шаловливых пальчиков.  
- Ауч! – воскликнула она.  
- Я полагаю, у тебя был один из тех самых снов?  
- Ну да. Я была человеком по имени… эм… Утау? Звучит как песня?  
- Утау? Уверена? – спросил Лин. Его глаза заметно расширились.  
- Да, более чем. А в чем проблема?  
- Утау – имя одной из убитых девушек.  
- А, точняк! Ну, теперь-то все точно сходится! Во сне мать Ханы убила меня/Утау, а это значит, что она наверняка врала, обвиняя мужа в убийствах. Она, возможно, пытается сбить нас с толку, - рассуждала Май.  
- Ты помнишь, где тебя, со всей жестокостью и изощеренностью убили?  
- На кухне, по-моему, - Май содрогнулась от воспоминаний.  
- Тогда мы должны скучковать усилия своих сил именно там. Май. Проверь температуру кухни, - к китайцу вернулся его деловой тон.  
- Гм… - Май склонилась и посмотрела на показания датчиков. – Это… это… не намного ниже нормы. Я, возможно даже, не замечу разницы, если войду туда.  
- Что объясняет, почему никто не заметил различий раньше, - Май подняла голову, чтобы отметить появление Нару. - Нам необходимо установить ловушку, и как можно скорее. Если я правильно полагаю (а так оно и есть, ибо я — это Я), женщина охотится на Май. Нужно позаботиться о ней (_Наверняка это он о призраке, а не обо мне, нарцисс хренов!_) настолько быстро, насколько это возможно.  
- Конечно, - согласился Лин.  
- Есть идеи? – Нару шагнул на базу, а за ним последовали и остальные.  
- Я могу попробовать экзорцизм, - предложил Джон.  
- Не смотрите на меня! – Аяко изучала свой маникюр. – Здесь нет ни единого подходящего дерева.  
- Я могу попробовать, - пробормотал Такигава, пытаясь спрятаться за Джоном, не слишком успешноправда.  
- Джон, твои молитвы были не слишком эффективны в прошлый раз, не так ли? Ты сказал, женщина странно на них реагировала, - Нару сосредоточенно размышлял.  
- Да, верно…  
- Такигава-сан, почему бы тебе не попробовать? – ласково спросила Аяко.  
- Ммм… - монах застенчиво почесал затылок. – Я не знаю на счет этого…  
- И почему же? – спросил Нару.  
- Нет весомой причины, - Такигава бросил взгляд на сощурившиеся глаза Нару и сменил мысль. – С удовольствием!  
- Чтож, с этим разобрались. Такигава-сан, готовьтесь проводить изгнание на кухне. Мы будем наблюдать дистанционно, - триумфально сказал Нару. Май клялась, что на мгновение могла видеть проблеск улыбки на его лице, но сморгнув, видение исчезло.  
- Научишь меня так делать?! – спросила она у Нару.  
- О чем ты болтаешь, Май?  
- Это лицо!

- Выражение на твоем лице! Оно пугающее!  
- Май. Иди, работай, - просто ответил Нару.  
- Сэрестьсэр!

_- Nau-maku-san-manda-bazara-dan-kan,_ - на экране Май наблюдала размытую фигуру Такигавы.  
- Джон, температурные показания, - командовал Нару.  
- Падает. Десять градусов… Пять градусов… минус пять градусов… ого, там уже мороз!  
Лин ходил от одного монитора к другому. Май показалось, что она видит что-то позади него, что-то дымчатое… что-то пурпурное? Высокий китаец пробормотал себе на одном дыхании, и туманная субстанция отцепилась от его спины, скрывшись сквозь стену.  
- Лин-сан! Что это было? Та, фиолетовая штуковина, - спросила Май.  
- Ты можешь видеть моих Шики? – Лин обернулся к Май.  
- Шики?  
- Это мои «прирученные духи».  
- О! Что-то вроде ваших подручных?  
- Да. В этот момент она защищают Такигаву-сана. Смотри, - он указал на монитор.  
Май посмотрела ближе, но не смогла заметить каких-либо изменений. Она видела, как Такигава продолжал читать мантры.  
- Ой, что щас будет... ведь что-то будет, а то скучно?  
- Не обязательно, - Нару выглядел задумчивым. - Его заклятия также могут быть бесполезны в сложившихся обстоятельствах.  
- Тогда, на кой он все еще продолжает, если это не работает? – Нару предпочел не отвечать на вопрос; его глаза были приклеены к монитору.  
_- Nau-maku-san-manda-bazara-dan-kan…_ Нару, это не работает, - Такигава посмотрел в камеру. – Ты уверен, что здесь что-то есть?  
И сразу же после его слов микрофоны передали стучащие звуки. Монах прикрыл голову, так как картинные рамы на стенах начали падать на пол. Потолочные перекладины некисло трясло, после чего они начали трескаться и падать. Такигава во время убрался с их пути. Темное нечто начало просачиваться через стены, клубясь и конденсируясь на полу. Дверь ездила во все стороны, кухонные стулья опрокинулись и начали забивать маленький островок свободного места.  
- Такигава-сан! – Нару наклонился к спикеру. – Уходите оттуда! Немедленно!  
- Окке… Че за??? Твою ма-шшшш, - после очередного сильного толчка, и выкрика Такигавы, экран погас.

_- Такигава?!_

**Глава 13: Суицид**

_- Такигава?!_  
Монах в данный момент растянулся на кухонном полу, сконфуженно потирая затылок. Он поднялся и посмотрел на спутанные электрические провода, в которых он запутался. После чего начал дико ржать с себя, понимая, что он сам споткнулся о подставку для камеры.  
- Такигава! – Аяко на всех парах влетела в комнату с аптечкой в одной руке и телефоном в другой. – Я уже вызвала скорую! Ты в поряд… - она запнулась, видя хохочющего до колик и неповрежденного мужчину, стоящего посреди разрушенной комнаты.  
- Я в порядке, Аяко, - вздохнул монах, озорно улыбаясь. – Неужто ты так сильно волновалась? Соскучилась по моему шарму?  
- Нет, конечно! – Аяко возмущенно воскликнула и еще раз набрала номер скорой, чтобы извиниться перед дежурным медработником.  
Май и Джон появились на кухне сразу после мико.  
- Ты как? – выпалила Май.  
- Нормально, - Такигава рассеянно махнул рукой в странном подобии приветствия. – Но чертов дух ушел.  
- Но тогда почему камера вышла из строя? – спросил Джон.  
- Хех… - Такигава указал на отсоединенный блок питания.  
- Фух! – облегченно вздохнула Май. Но облегчение быстро улетучилось. – Р-ребята? – она подняла трясущуюся руку и указала в угол кухни, где находился холодильник.  
- Май? Что не так? – Аяко имела удовольствие лицезреть белое как простыня лицо девушки.  
- Это же… - начал Джон.  
- Та женщина, - мрачно закончила Май, мысленно закатывая рукава и готовясь к драке, _требую сатисфакции!!!_  
Мать Ханы тихо стояла в углу с теми же кровавыми полосками на лице. Май еще раз поморщилась. _Даже знать не хочу, как она умерла…_  
- Самоубийство, - ответила женщина на мысль Май.  
- Самоубийство? – спросил Такигава. - Зачем же так неласково с собой после убийства своей собственной семьи? А как же «начать новую жизнь»?  
Май вопросительно посмотрела на парня.  
- Без понятия, почему я это ляпнул… - ответил он.  
- Да. Самоубийство. Это было случайно. Я не убивала свою семью, - Май отметила что призрак взволнован…ну, это конечно, если призраки вообще могли волноваться.  
- Вы напали на Май. Все ваши действия говорят о том, что вы – нехорошая и надо надавать вам по попке, - авторитетно заявила Аяко.  
- Она слишком раздражающая. Я не собиралась ей вредить, - высокомерно выдала женщина.  
Май почти улыбнулась. Женщина чем-то напоминала саму Аяко. И что еще было странно, но сейчас женщина казалась чуть более открытой, более… человечной.  
Почти. Май все еще не могла забыть пальчики на своей шее.  
- Что ж, если не вы убивали Хану и вашего мужа, тогда кто? – Нару и Лин стояли в двери: Лин с ноутбуком, а Нару – в ожидании ответа.  
- Ну… - женщина поморщилась. Кровь стекала по ее щекам, а на ее блузе расцветали красные пятна. – Мой муж убил сам себя. Он вообще странный был.  
- Но я видела вас с ножом!  
- Я вынула его из груди, после того, как он сам всадил его в себя. Мой муж был буйнопомешаным. Я говорила вам, что он – убийца. Так и есть. Я убеждала духов примкнуть на мою сторону за несколько дней до вашего визита. Вот почему было так много шума.  
Голова Май начала кружиться. Если женщина говорила правду, то все ее собственные соображения стоило выбросить в топку.  
- Отлично. Допустим, мы поверим в ваши слова. Тогда что случилось с Ханой? – упорствовал Нару.  
- Хана, - кровавые полоски заструились с новой силой. Женщина взвыла. - Хана. Моя дочь!  
- Так это вы её, ну…того? – сказал Такигава.  
- Нет! Ни за что на свете! Это была служанка!  
- Служанка? Какая еще служанка? При чем она здесь? Я вам не доверяю! – Аяко сложила руки на груди.  
- Дослушай сначала, - урезонил Джон.  
- Она была любовницей моего мужа. [П.п. mistress – англ. любовница, хозяйка. Mistress of the House – может означать хозяйку дома, но и одновременно любовницу главы дома. Забавно, что эти понятия часто не совпадают.] Она была его соучастницей во всех зверствах.  
- Любовница? Любовница… как много в этом слове…а ведь знакомо… - бормотала Май, а потом родила из недр сознания. – Поняла! Нару, она не врёт! Те три девушки, они говорили, что любовница была плохим предзнаменованием. Любовница. Она же прислуга! – триумфально закончила Май.  
- Спасибо, что поверила мне… - улыбнувшись, женщина исчезла, оставив за собой только лужу крови.  
_- Ну, и что теперь? – спросил Такигава, немного ошарашенный такой быстрой сменой теорий._

**Глава 14: Планерка**

_- Ну, и что теперь? – спросил Такигава, немного ошарашенный такой быстрой сменой теорий._

- Вот именно! – воскликнула Аяко, скрестив на груди руки. – Как мы узнаем, что эта женщина не пытается подтолкнуть нас на очередную глупость? И что со всеми этими служанками? И как случилось, что мы до этого ни разу о них не слышали?  
Такигава, побледнев, указал пальцем на Аяко:  
- Ага. Это ее слова.  
Мико с трудом сглотнула, почувствовав холодное касание по ее спине. Она медленно обернулась и нос к носу столкнулась с матерью Ханы, которая вновь решила явить себя миру.  
- Упс!  
- Ты – самая тупая и самовлюбленная дамочка! – бранилось привидение. – Ты намекаешь, что я способна убить собственную дочь? Да никогда! Я призвала девушек с той стороны предостеречь вашу маленькую ассистентку. Они исчезли сразу же после этого.  
- Вы ужасно болтливы для призрака, - прокомментировал Нару.  
- Вы бы тоже такими стали, проводя дни в слежке за женщиной, с которой вам изменяет муж.  
- Почему же вы сразу не пресекли это? – вежливо спросил Джон.  
- Было кое-что важнее. Вы слышал о незаконченных делах?  
- Она права, - Масако снова говорила сквозь рукав кимоно. – Я не замечала этого раньше из-за сильного фона духовной энергетики. В мансарде такая тьма, что невозможно различить отдельные сущности. Я просто чувствовала энергию, но предполагала что она принадлежит многочисленным духам. Каждый раз пытаясь заглянуть туда, у меня начиналась мигрень, - Масако покачнулась на ногах, и ее лицо побледнело. Аяко сочувственно похлопала ее по плечу.  
- Что ж, Нару отправил Хисаги-сана и оставшихся гостей Онсена в ближайший отель, поэтому у нас есть где развернуться, - добавил Такигава как-то некстати.  
- И… - Аяко повернулась к матери Ханы и отшагнула назад. Ее больше там не было – Мило, - Мико сморщила нос.  
- Нам нужен план действий, - Май воинственно подняла кулак в воздух, - для захвата горничной, чтобы мама покоилась с миром.  
- Да, - рассеянно согласился Нару.  
- Мама? Я не ослышался, Май? – хихикал Такигава, ускальзывая от направленного от Аяко тумака. Май оступилась.  
- Клянусь, пол только что здесь трясся, - девушка приложила ладонь к безобидному кафелю пола.  
Масако шагнула поближе к Нару.  
- Под нами что-то есть, - пискнула она. А потом… Треск! Пол кухни ощутимо тряхнуло, и он осел на два метра вместе с находящимися на нем экзорцистами.  
- Угх, - взвыла Май, потирая пульсирующую шишку на голове. Она обернулась посмотреть туда, откуда упала: пыль вокруг стояла столбом. – Скорее, под нами чего-то нет.  
- Такигава? – слабый голос, голос Аяко, донесся сквозь труху и обломки.  
- Я здесь, - натужно прозвучало неподалеку.  
Май протерла от пыли глаза и часто заморгала. Она повернулась и уперлась взглядом в подставку со ржавыми кухонными ножами. _Что они здесь делают? _Девушка еще раз оглянулась, и краска сошла с ее лица. Она была одна живая среди комнаты, заполненной мертвыми телами. Машинально она отметила, что они также стары, как и тело Ханы, но клочки кожи и волос все еще виднелись на скелетах.  
Вопль так и застрял в горле, ему было страшно выходить.

- Май! Май! Где ты? – в панике закричала Аяко; ее голос эхом отразился по выдолбленным стенам комнаты. Она очень напоминала подвал, и, скорее всего, им и являлось. - Май! Дорогая! Ты в порядке?  
Остальные работники SPR уже собирались в углу комнаты, в то время как Нару пытался достать до дверного проема. Он подпрыгнул и подтянулся вверх.  
- Май? – он нагнулся вниз и увидел девушку рядом… рядом с десятком мертвых тел. – Это должно быть те самые трупы, о которых говорила мать Ханы. Теперь мы знаем, что она не врала, - размышлял он вслух. – Очнись, Май.  
Та пошевелилась и подняла голову.  
- Нару? – спросила она очумело. А потом ее взгляд снова упал на трупы. – Вытащи меня отсюда! – пронзительно закричала она, судорожно цепляясь за голые стены – как можно дальше от тел.  
- Успокойся. Они мертвы. Они уже не смогут навредить тебе, - Нару вытащил девушку, а потом помог Такигаве, который уже выпихнул наверх Аяко и Масако. Лин выбрался сам и тряхнул головой в бесполезной попытке избавиться от осевшей на волосы пыли.  
- Что ж… о мой Бог! – мико подхватила медиума, кренящегогся в очередной раз.  
- Похоже, мама не надула нас, - хмыкнула Май.  
- Чертовски проницательно, Шерлок, - монах был бледен. А потом через секунду добавил, - Ты снова сказала «мама».  
- Нам нужен план, - заговорил Джон.  
- Думаю, нам нужно попробовать спиритический сеанс, чтобы вызвать служанку и выяснить у нее, что в действительности произошло в отеле, - небрежно заметил Лин.  
- Ты… правда думаешь, что получится? – тихо спросила Масако.  
- Я полагаюсь на ваши способности Джон, - Нару кивнул священнику.  
- Я?  
- Да, Вы. Спиритические сеансы довольно распространены там, откуда Вы приехали, так ведь?  
- Ну не сказал бы, что настолько. Но один я точно смогу провести, - уступил Джон.  
- Наконец, все устаканилось! – улыбнулась Май, довольная, что ей ничего не перепало на орехи.  
- И, Май, - губы Нару поддернула усмешка. – Ты будешь проводником для духа.  
_- …Чё?_

**Глава 15 Обрядовые принадлежности**

_- И. Май, - губы Нару изогнулись в усмешке. – Ты будешь проводником для духа.  
- …Чё?_

Вот так Май и предстояло впервые попробовать себя в качестве медиума.  
- Сначала будет немного непривычно, - хмуро объясняла Масако, обиженная, что простая ассистентка будет выполнять её работу. – Объяснять слишком долго. Ты все поймешь в процессе. Твой дух отделится от тела и ты станешь сторонним наблюдателем. После этого откроешь свой разум и попросишь духа откликнуться. Ты должна будешь предложить себя в качестве сосуда. Понятно?  
Май, вздрогнув от перспективы дать попользовать своё тело убийце, кивнула. Все её естество протестовало…но тихохонько-тихохонько.  
- Давайте начнем, - Лин стоял в дверях, и, держа камеру напоготове, выключил свет. Май протянула руки Нару и Аяко. Напряжение девушки достигло такой отметки, что даже факт прикосновения к объекту своей пылкой страсти был проигнорирован нафиг.  
Она вздохнула и начала концентрироваться, как ей объясняла Масако. _Сюда, кис-кис-кис!_ – подумала она, сдержав смешок. Девушка мотнула головой, отгоняя назойливые мысли, а потом почувствовала себя… странно. И это еще мягко сказано!  
Горничная ответила на ее шутливый призыв! Май напряглась, чужие воспоминания хлынули, как горный поток. Кромсание мертвых тел, заточка ножей, садистская улыбка, вырывание глаз. Служанка преступница – это и ежу было ясно. Май внутренне содрогнулась.  
А затем она уже не она держала за руку Нару. Сознание как-бы парило под потолком, наблюдая, как ее собственные глаза закатились.  
- Вы… служанка? – спросил Нару.  
- Да, - механически ответ.  
- Вы убили трех девушек? – Такигава задал вопрос, опередив Нару.  
Служанка улыбнулась.  
- Да, конечно.  
- Почему? – на этот раз это был Джон.  
- Так велел мой хозяин.  
- Твой хозяин – отец ханы? – Нару зыркнул на Такигаву и Джона за изменение тщательно спланированной последовательности вопросов.  
- Да.  
- Почему? – одно слово, означающее все. Конец дела.  
- Доказать мою преданность.  
- Твой хозяин тут или он пошел дальше?  
- Да, но не в Рай.  
- А почему же ты не последовала за ним? Почему продолжала убивать невинных людей?  
Тело Май содрогнулось.  
- Я не могу остановиться, - дух, словно в опровержении своих, слов кивал головой тела Май, явно балдея от ощущения плоти. – Я ничего не могу поделать. Я не могу остановиться. Его приказы связывают меня даже в смерти.  
В этот момент Нару стала ясна вся ситуация. Прислуга была лишь марионеткой, и, так же как мать Ханы, была скована по рукам и ногам. Реальное зло - отец Ханы, уже ушел дальше.  
- А тела в подвале? – спросил монах.  
- Те, кто стоял на моем пути, - почти извиняясь ответила служанка.  
- Вы хотите освободиться? – догадалась Масако.  
- Да, - мягко и без колебаний ответила та. После чего перешла в газообразное агрегатное состояние и растворилась. Май тяжело оперлась на стол (_тело, милое тело, больше никогда тебя не брошу_).  
- Джон, ты можешь провести изгнание? – спросил Нару, сощурившись наблюдая за попытками Такигавы спрятаться от намечающейся работы. Делал он это весьма забавно: быстро перемещаясь по комнате, в тщетной попытке слиться с мебелью. Но при этом, он все еще крепко держал руку Аяко.  
- Очевидно, служанка сама того желает. Ритуал должен пройти без осложнений.  
- Конечно, - согласился Нару.  
- Тогда изгнание на тебе. Мы будем наблюдать отсюда. Я верю Масако, призрак обитает в мансарде, - он посмотрел на согласно кивнувшую медиума.  
Джон улыбнулся, а затем направился в мансарду, перекинув через плечо сумку, где были все его обрядовые принадлежности.  
Май, окончательно пришедшая в чувство, присоединилась к остальным SPRовцам у мониторов. Она видела, как Джон достал из сумки Библию и фиал со святой водой.  
Парень начал молитву, разбрызгивая воду по сторонам. Май смотрела, на материализовавшуюся в запятнанном кровью переднике горничную, рычащую на священника. Странно, она так убедительно говорила о желании уйти, а сейчас весь её вид показывал на боевой настрой. Без борьбы тут не обойдется. Инстинкт выживания у духа был столь же силен, как и у человека.  
Служанка корчилась в агонии, пока Джон продолжал читать.  
Май задержала дыхание, а затем улыбнулась, увидев золотистое сияние, окружившее горничную. Женщина посмотрела вверх и облегченно улыбалась укутывающему ее сиянию, которое очищало кровавый наряд и разглаживало морщины на лице. Служанка медленно растворилась, протягивая руку невидимой фигуре.  
Священник улыбнулся и закрыл Библию. Май хотела уже обрадоваться окончанию дела, но тут ее лицо нахмурилось. Что-то было не так. Позади Джона, из темных углов мансарды, материализовалось нечто. Черные тени приблизились уже готовые обхватить шею ничего не подозревающего австралийца.

**Глава 16 Серый кардинал**

_Священник улыбнулся и закрыл Библию. Май хотела уже усмехнуться, но тут ее лицо нахмурилось. Что-то все еще было не так. Позади Джона, из темных углов мансарды, что-то начало выползать. Черные тени приблизились уже готовые обхватить шею ничего не подозревающего австралийца. _

Экран погас, и Май, как когда-то давно, помчалась из базы на выручку Джону. Игнорируя доносящиеся вслед протесты Нару и остальных членов SPR. Она притормозила на повороте и метнулась вверх в открытую дверь мансарды по скрипящим деревянным ступеням. Священник лежал на полу с расширенными от боли глазами и ртом открытом в беззвучном крике. Черная фигура склонилась над ним, сжимая шею прозрачной рукой.  
Ни секунды не размышляя, Май кинулась на тень и пролетела прямехонько насквозь. _Правильно, это же призрак. Это было тупо…_ она мысленно дала себе затрещину, а затем поднялась с пола, воспоминая заклинания Аяко: _"Rin, pyuo, tai…" _  
Каждое слово сопровождалось соответствующим движением, но вместо того, чтобы уменьшиться, фигура просто отбросила Джона в сторону, как тряпичную куклу, и перенесла своё нездоровое внимание на Май. Размытая тень приобретала очертания. Это был довольно высокий мужчина с безумным взглядом на лице.  
- Эээ, здрасте, а Вы к-кто? – Май испуганно начала заикаться, отдвигаясь от него по-дальше.  
- Ты ведь уже знаешь ответ на свой вопрос, не так ли? – насмешка. Голос был холоден как айсберг к окияне.  
- Ты… - удивленно протянула Май. ( - Я… – передразнил призрак) Неужели? Он уже должен был уйти за границу миров. Он - тот, кто стоит за всем произошедшим. Он все время наблюдал за потугами SPR, насмехаясь, как они неоднократно винили в загадочных происшествиях его покорные куклы. – Вы отец Ханы, не так ли?  
- Браво, - губы скривила злая улыбка. – Пора раз и навсегда покончить с вашими бессмысленными телодвижениями, - с этим обнадеживающим признанием, он продолжал наступать на Май, загоняя ее в угол. _Ау…Где вы все? Где Нару? Где Масако, Лин, Такигава, Аяко? Где эти тормоза?_  
- Твоя гоп-компания не сможет нам помешать. Дверь надежно запечатана, - Май вздрогнула, ибо остаться в замкнутом пространстве наедине с кровожадным призраком, это определенно плохая примета.  
- Ты – убийца! –выплюнула она, желая потянуть время.  
- Верно. Есть еще что добавить? – теперь их разделяло не более метра. Май дико озиралась по сторонам, ища способ сбежать. Но его не было в обозримой действительности.  
- Зачем? – прошептала она. – Все эти люди…  
- Они утомляли. Не льстите себе – твой скудный умишко не способен понять моих мотивов. Я – гений, и это единственная причина, по которой я терпел их, пока мог.  
- Тогда что все это?  
- Игра.  
- Игра, - недоверчиво повторила девушка, - Вы убивали людей ради забавы?  
- В общих чертах. И собираюсь замечательно провести время, приобщив тебя к своей забаве, - он молниеносно сократил расстояние до девушки, погрузив свой кулак в живот последней.  
Она никогда еще не ощущала такой дикой боли. Спазмы не позволяли ей вдохнуть. Как будто ее внутренности кто-то отрывал от законных мест и играючи перемешивал. Она закашляла, ощутив во рту металлический привкус. Кровь. Она обхватила живот руками и, покачнувшись в сторону, посмотрела на отца Ханы.  
Он хищно улыбнулся, и внезапно его кожа начала пузыриться, изменяя очертания. Теперь перед ней стояла_ её _мама.  
- Май, дорогая, тебе не следовало вмешиваться во все это, - хихикнул он, точь-в-точь ее голосом.  
- Ма-ма, - перед глазами все плыло. – Мама, это ты? Помоги!  
Внезапно он оказался совсем рядом с ней и прошипел ей:  
- Никто тебе не поможет, - что-то сильно толкнуло Май в грудь, и она пролетела через всю комнату, ударившись о деревянную опору.  
Она никогда не думала, что увидит это лицо снова. Ее мать. Она умерла, когда Май было десять. То был самый сильный удар судьбы в ее жизни, но он не шел ни в какое сравнение с происходящим теперь. Быть убитой собственной матерью. _Просто замечательно, всю жизнь мечтала, ага._ Приступ кашля скрутил тело девушки. Это конец. Она уже никогда не увидит Нару. Не сможет подколоть его. Никогда не услышит его нарочито безразличного голоса. Её существованию наступил конец. Она задыхалась, на губах пузырилась кровь.  
- Май! – она слышала крики Джона, словно они доносились через толщу воды. Что-то изменилось. Теперь она видела отца Ханы - не свою мать - пропадающего в тумане слез и боли. Без чувств она съехала на пол, уже ничего не ощущая.  
Треск со стороны двери….  
Мантры…  
Крик…  
Тишина…  
- Май? – ее глаза моргнули, зрение было замутненным и окрашивало все вокруг в рубиновый, словно она смотрела сквозь красное стекло. Нару склонился над ней, в то время как Аяко исследовала ее на предмет неповрежденных частей, решительно таких не находя. Черноволосый парень мягко коснулся ее щеки, но ощущение было смазанным.  
- Все будет хорошо.  
_Хорошо…_ она слабо улыбнулась, а потом нахлынули волны, утягивающие ее вглубь.

**Глава 17: Эпилог**

_Май? – ее глаза моргнули, зрение было замутненным и окрашивало все вокруг в рубиновый, словно она смотрела сквозь красное стекло. Нару склонился над ней, в то время как Аяко исследовала ее на предмет неповрежденных частей, решительно таких не находя. Черноволосый парень мягко коснулся ее щеки, но ощущение было смазанным.  
- Все будет хорошо.  
Хорошо… она слабо улыбнулась, а потом нахлынули волны, утягивающие ее вглубь._

_Биииииииииииииииииип Биииииииииииииииииип Биииииииииииииииииип_  
Монотонный звук начал действовать на нервы. Май открыла ее рот, чтобы сказать кому-нибудь:  
- Заткните эту чертову хреновину…  
Но она поняла, что не чувствует своего тела.  
_Бииииииииииип Бииииииииииип Бииииииииииип_  
Май напряглась, силясь пошевелить пальцами. Тщетно. Она пыталась открыть глаза, но веки были будто намертво склеены.  
_Бииииип Бииииип Бииииип Бииииип Бииииип_  
Она еще раз попыталась заговорить, но ничего не вышло. Попытка завопить от страха тоже окончилась фиаско. Ничего. Вдруг, В окружающей темноте появился тонкий луч света. С предвкушением чего-то хорошего она устремилась к источнику. Дом, наконец…  
_Бип Бип Бип Бип Бип Бип Би…….. Май? Май? Май!_

**Пять лет спустя…**  
Нару вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. SPR был уже совсем не тот без Май. Он бы никогда не подумал, что его тронет этот факт. Он скучал по ассистентке исключительно из-за эгоистичных причин: ее потрясающий чай, веселящие вспышки гнева, полезные видения. Он не хотел признавать, но тосковал о том, что было с ней связано. Ее улыбка. Ее смех. Ее болезненная и переменчивая самоуверенность. Ее инфантильный взгляд. Ее сияющие глаза. Ее одержимость всем, что может двигаться. В офисе теперь стало тихо и немного серо без ее всеобъемлющей опеки от демонов. Буквально и фигурально.  
Парень задумчиво пялился в остывшую чашку кофе. С тех пор как Май ушла, он не смог себя заставить приготовить себе чай. Выходило совсем не так.  
С тех пор как _она_ оставила его, его мир замер, он с трудом переводил мысли на рабочие темы. Каждая мелочь напоминала о ней. Картина в гостиной, приобретенная ее на прошлогоднее Цветение Сакуры. Книжная полка, где она тайно спрятала видеокамеру, а потом просматривала некоторые смущающие эпизоды. Чайные чашки. Снег. Кинотеатры. Все.  
Несчастный парень потряс головой, чтобы рассеять мысли. Бесполезно было жить прошлым. У него все еще было будущее. Это и до смешного высокая гора почты.  
Нару бегло просматривал письма, оставленные Лином на столе. Одно привлекло его внимание. Нару понимающе усмехнулся. Свадебное приглашение от Аяко и Такигавы. Темноволосый парень хотел надеяться, что бы они не поубивали друг друга перед женитьбой. Масако и Джон тоже прислали ему открытку с их медового месяца в Мауи. Оставалось только диву даваться, как два настолько разных человека стали самой первой парой из всех. Он был настолько занят, и не заметил, как все… произошло. С тех пор как Май не стало в офисе, он не уделял много внимания остальным членам SPR. За исключением Лина, которому, к сожалению, он ежедневно вынужден был показываться на глаза.  
Последнее совместное дело SPR, снова пронеслось в его голове. Тогда в первый раз он почувствовал абсолютный ужас. Первый раз, когда между ним и Май было все _так правильно_. И хотя оба отказывались признавать, было что-то, что до поры скрывалось за их ежедневными подначками. Что-то, что делало ее утрату на все эти года такой болезненной.  
Но сегодня был день, когда его мучения подходили к концу. Накидывая черное пальто, Нару криво улыбнулся тому, как спонтанно и безпричинно он решился выйти из уютного офиса в промозглый ноябрьский дождь.  
Он прогуливался по оживленным улицам, не обращая внимания на уличных торгашей, находя удовольствие в убаюкивающей суете вокруг. По какой-то причине Нару нравилось быть в толпе. Возможно из-за чувства принадлежности к чему-то большему, чем он сам. Возможно, совершенно наоборот, чтобы почувствовать себя уникальным в толпе серых посредственностей. Так или иначе, Нару был самым счастливым, когда был окружен незнакомцами. Или скорее окруженный теми, кто не стремился заговорить с ним.  
Нару просунул руки поглубже в карманы, и медленно направился к мосту, к избавлению. Наконец, после всех этих лет он окажется дома. Он свысока посмотрел на чернильно-синие завихрения бурлящей реки и улыбнулся.

_Я ждал так долго  
Пришедшего момента  
Предначертанного мне  
Всем… только мне.  
Городские огни будут освещать  
Меня, как чистый алмаз,  
Провожая колокольным звоном в полуночный час.  
Никто меня не коснется.  
И я не смогу обернуться.  
Поздно слишком, готов ты или нет._

Он улыбнулся и облокотился на перила, уставившись в завораживающие водовороты реки под ним.

_Я так близко,  
Чем мог представить…  
Проснись! Очнись!  
Рассвет новой эры  
Зовет… не позволяй себя схватить.  
Падай… готов ты или нет.  
Так близко… чтобы ощутить;  
Почти… чтобы обхватить  
Чувство… на кончике языка._

Он повернулся солнцу, улыбаясь теплу на своем лице. Наконец, после всех этих лет он отправится домой…

_Я так близко,  
Чем мог представить…  
Проснись! Очнись!  
Благодари свою звезду…_

Ожидание окончилось.

_Цепенею…  
Цветами оглушаюсь…  
Удачи желаю –  
Ты в ней нуждаешься.  
Куда я иду, если я уже там  
Давным давно…_

- Эй, Нару! – окликнутый парень обернулся. Улыбка тронула уголки его глаз, когда он увидел миниатюрную брюнетку, мчащуюся ему навстречу, чтобы оказаться в его крепких объятиях.  
- Май, - он положил подбородок на ее макушку и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как она обхватила его талию.  
- Колледж был утомительно долог без тебя, идиот, - нахально улыбнулась она.  
Нару не ответил, вместо этого он прижал ее к себе еще сильнее, вдыхая такой знакомый запах пряностей. Вот он, дом.

_Я ждал целую жизнь  
Пришедшего момента  
Предначертанного мне  
Всем… только мне._

**Конец**

**П.А.**  
Спасибо за то, что держались до самого конца, это было достаточно долгое время.… Надеюсь, вы получили удовольствие от финальной главы, и так долго ожидаемой вами романтики^^ Я наслаждалась написанием, еще раз спасибо, что дочитали аж досюда. Я немного огорчена, видя, что затратила многовато времени на написание. Но все хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться, не так ли? Поэтому, спасибо вам, и плиз наклепайте мне отзывов о том, как у меня получилось!  
Слова песен взяты у «Green Day» - "Waiting". И очевидно, что мне не принадлежат  
И особенная благодарность моей бете Corvus Corone – я бы не смогла справиться без тебя! ^^  
~SL~

**П.П.**  
Ну, вот и все. Моя трехмесячная работа подошла к концу. Конечно же, возникало много трудностей непоняток (мой английский ограничился школой, и безумной преданностью к "Ghost Hunt").

Но мы с бетой все же выдраили текст до блеска.

Спасибо за чтение! А теперь и я хочу почитать ваши отзывы^^


End file.
